Yu gi oh GX Paraside
by Omega22
Summary: When new duelists arrive on Duel Academy, Jaden is excited for the new tourament. But there are some problems.
1. Chapter 1

Yu gi oh does NOT belong to me, I am making no money from this a few cards and characters are made up by me.

**Yu Gi O****h GX: Paradise**

It's very late at night, a dark and stormy night all duellists where inside there dorms all duelling was cancelled and classes suspended as the storm even happened in the day. Normally this would be a good thing except for the delay of the new duellists arriving from the sea. As lightening struck almost near the Slifer Red Dorm, the light of it beamed on Jaden Yuki a dropout student but despite being in Slifer Red he's done amazing things, he's stopped the Sacred Beasts, made a decent draw with Zane Truesdale and even taken down Sartorious despite his power of destiny. "Awww for cryin out loud, how long till these new duelists get here. I'm so ready to take them on, I wonder why Chancellor Sheppard told us to prepare for them." Then Jaden saw a creature from the lightening it scared him as he fell on the floor, he climbed back up slowly the creature wasn't there but he wondered what it was. Winged Kuriboh appeared right next to Jaden as Jaden asked him "Did you see that Kurbioh?" Winged Kuriboh nodded and it made Jaden worry what was causing the storm. Right next door Chazz was in an angry mood mainly because the Ojama brothers wouldn't stop dancing, "Round and Round we go…" The green Ojama told his brothers as the others where holding each others hand, the Black Ojama continued "When we stop nobody knows." That was all Chazz could take, he picked up the closest thing towards him and it was a book he growled as he turned to them yelling out "Can you three Shut Up!?!?!" Out of fear the three Ojama brothers shook as they saw Chazz's angry face the Yellow Ojama looked at his brothers and told them, "Oh boy Chazz is moody again, run for it!" Chazz started to throw an endless amount of books at the Ojama brothers until they disappeared, it was then Chazz was gasping saying things in his mind. _I thought this was going to be a good day, but no I'm stuck with the Ojama weaklings annoying me, every time they see me. How can I, the Almighty Chazz, focus on the up coming tournament if I'm distracted every second? "_Well no more because I… The one, the Only!!! Chazz Princeston!! Shall Chazz every opponent up! Hear my name… Chazz It Up!!!!" As Chazz did a pose of greatness lightening struck right outside his window as the light engulfed his pose.

Elsewhere Three duelists where watching a duel from the expert league, it's not quite like the pro circuit its actually the circuit below it and it was coming to an end today, as these duelists where watching the final match from the finals. Unlike the Duel Academy rules, these duelists can wear anything they wish, just as long it didn't have any offense material or swearing. It was so they could avoid confusion from the Duel Academy Students. On the T.V the duel between the two duelists on the expert league continued, as the black haired duelist drew his card "My draw!" He looked at his hand and field, he had the following on his side. Red Eyes Metal Dragon, Black Skull Dragon and finally Meteor B. Dragon all with there original attack points, in his hand he was holding premature Burial and Red eyes Darkness Dragon. "I play the equip spell card Premature Burial it allows me to pay 800 life points to bring back a monster from my graveyard, guess who's coming out?" He held his finger up in the sky as Red eyes Black Dragon appeared as it roared, the duelist however only had 600 life points remaining after he paid. But his opponent wasn't bothered, he had Blue eyes white Dragon and Blue eyes Shining Dragon on his field, he called back to him "What's the point in bringing him back, here I have a 4800 attack Blue eyes Shining Dragon and you disgrace me by bringing him back?" But then he was in shock as his opponent held up Red eyes Darkness in his hand. "You can't…" but it was too late to do anything, the Red eyes black Dragon was tributed and from the smoke arrived Red eyes Darkness Dragon, both Darkness and Shining roared at each other. "As you can see, my Darkness Dragon is like Shining except it isn't immune to spells, traps or effects like yours. But it can gain 300 more attack points for each Dragon in my graveyard like yours!" The attack of Darkness rose until it was on 4800 Just like Shining's. "Now Darkness, attack Shining Dragon with Inferno Dark Fire!" The Dragon obeyed as it roared preparing to strike Shining Dragon with equal force, his opponent sweated as he only had 1000 lifepoints left and with no face down cards and because his opponent had Red eyes Metal Dragon, Meteor B dragon and Black Skull dragon, he knew he was going to lose. "No… Not Shining! Grr Shining Retaliate with Shining Flare!" The Red fire and the Blue Lightening from both dragons collided the blast was huge, but it caused the T.V to malfunction and then the screen went all blurry.

The Duelists complained as they all said "Awwww!" then one of the duelists crossed his arms he had been standing the whole time. "Hmph, oh well we'll find out when the reviews come back." The duelist than walked out of the room, he was going straight to bed like the other duelist that went to bed first thing.

Outside two duelists where outside the ship, one of the duelists was wearing a heavy rain coat while the other seemed to be taking the rain while his clothes where getting soaked, that duelist was looking at the sea as he saw a sea serpent but the only thing that stood out was the dark blue eyes. He smiled as he saw it head on to the next wave "Good job Daedalus!" the other duelist with the heavy rain coat walked towards the other duelist saying to him "You know Michael, if you continue to stand out in the rain like this you're going to get a cold during the tournament." Michael turned to face the duelist, he was smiling being all positive. "Somebody has to make sure the ship doesn't tip mate, it's amazing that all our Chancellors made us go on our own. Talk about smooth sailing." The Duelist couldn't help feel that Michael was in fact talking to Daedalus instead of him, so he tried to get his attention by clicking his fingers. "Hello, are you speaking to me or your monster?" Michael couldn't stop smiling he was liking the waves hitting the boat, not too rough or strong enough to tip the ship over, he answered back. "Both mate." The duelist sighed as he put his hand on his head, "Why do you keep calling me mate? We've only seen each other for about two days and from the beginning you've started this mate, thing off." Michael didn't mind the duelists back chat with him as he answered calmly "It's because of my Australian Accent mate, didn't ya notice?" The duelist didn't answer he just scowled to himself walking off back inside the ship to get to sleep, as he opened the door he looked back at Michael. "You should let Daedalus do all the work you're seriously pushing your luck." He slammed the Door and Michael had closed his eyes, he couldn't wait till the rage of waves settled then he could relax.

It turned to morning while every student from Duel Academy had to go back to lesions there was no sign of those new duelists yet, it was Dr Crowler who was teaching today the sun was wide out now. "Now Students whilst you're doing your very Important test, that will probably affect if you'll ever get in the Pro Circuit like Zane. I shall give back the results of your previous test that was done ages ago." Syrus was working hard he wanted to get back in Obelisk Blue he was thinking to himself whist taking the test. _Ok let's see the attack points of, the Winged Dragon of Ra is… That's easy it's the total of attack points of the tributed monsters. _Syrus writes it down he's almost done with the test just two more answers and he's done, he takes a look at Jaden who didn't seem to be working at all. _Oh Jay why do you have to fall asleep in this test, you'll be lucky to get it finished in time._ Dr. Crowler went on calling out the Grades of the students, "Alexis Rhodes A plus, Tyranno Hassleberry you got a C… Jaden Yuki…" Then there was the large noise of a snore going on, it was coming right from Jaden, Crowler could tell Jaden was wearing that mask again he keeps using the same one every time, Crowler then slammed Jaden's desk with his hands calling out "JADEN YUKI!!" Jaden woke up with a freight he even fell on the floor from his chair. "Y-Y-Y-Yes Doctor Crowler." As Jaden got back on his seat Crowler put a paper in front of his face, Crowler slightly chuckled. "This is your lowest yet Jaden you got an E." Jaden was surprised as he looked at the paper searching through the papers "Say what?" Crowler took the paper away from him and kept it close to him. "By the looks of it, your lowest yet will be this paper I can see you getting an F for Failure on this paper." Jaden freaked out, he was about to pick up his pencil to get starting on the test and he only had 15 minutes left, however a voice called out "Stop everything!!" Crowler looked at doors as he said to himself "Chancellor Sheppard?" Sheppard ran in catching his breath, he had obviously been rushing to get to here in a rush as he called out "They're here!" Crowler's eyes widened "They're here?? Already!!!" Then Bonaparte rushed into the room as well calling to all the students with a megaphone, Sheppard had to cover his ears to make sure he didn't go deaf. "Attention all Students, the test is postponed for now!! Please straighten out your uniforms so we can give this school a good first Impression!!" Sheppard then cried out as he was holding his ears "Are you quite done?!" Bonaparte replied but he used the Megaphone by accident "Yes Chancellor!" Bonaparte noticed what he had done and put the Megaphone to one side "Whoops my bad." Then Crowler, Bonaparte and Sheppard where running to the stage of the hall, Jaden was happy that he was saved by the new students arrival.

"Sweet!! New freshmen to duel!" Hassleberry turned to Jaden and gave him and thumbs up "10-4 Serge, anymore of that test and you would have been a goner." A voice then came from behind saying "It's about time they showed up." Jaden turned to see it was Aster he had been sitting there for a while now, but no one noticed he was even there. "Aster, long time no see bro." Aster didn't appreciate being called bro, especially not from Jaden "I'm not your bro Jaden, I only came here due to the fact of these new duelists." Chazz called out to Aster from two seats away "What's the point they are only freshmen?" Aster chuckled "Please these duelists aren't freshmen, they're clearly good due to there reputation, plus I know, one of those duelists he could say he's my pal." Bastion then looked over on the conversation and asked Aster "So is that why you found out about the duelists being here?" "Yeah." Aster Replied "He personally emailed me telling me he'll be here about this time." Then Syrus asked Aster one last question "Then why isn't he on the Pro Circuit with you?" Aster went into thought and then he came out with an answer "Well first he needed to get out of Sliver Academy and pass, he should have been on the Pro Circuit actually he must have heard about this tournament, so he must have taken part for his Academy." Then a cry from Chancellor Sheppard was heard from the Megaphone, "Settle down everyone, settle down." He then placed the megaphone down and looked on his left side, the new students where there waiting patiently. Dr Crowler was the person who was going to call the students out one at a time, "Now may I introduce from Undersea Academy Michael Port!" Michael port came out waving as everyone was clapping for him "Now Michael Port is the top duelists from Undersea Academy so far he has lost two duels but won many more." Jaden couldn't help but smile at this new duelist, who seemed quite happy as he continued to wave until the clapping stopped, "Next we have Keira Mage from Red Academy." As the clapping started Keira came out, she was dead shy as she was blushing as she said in her mind _So many duelists I can't wait to start dueling, wait I'm not blushing am I?_ Crowler then continued naming out the other duelists "Next we have Lucien Angel and Vincent, one from Light Academy and Dark Academy." The two came out Lucien was all smiles but no waves and Vincent was all dark and Shady as he crossed his arms thinking to himself _Such Pathetic Duelists, they don't deserve to be in this tournament._ Then Crowler called out the final two duelists who stepped out without saying anything "Finally we have Gareth Miles from Black Academy and Alex Alpha from Sliver Academy." Jessie Anderson then went into the room he was looking at the new duelists, he could see clouds over there monsters they must be Duel Sprits and everyone of them had one. "Those… Are Duel Sprits?" As Jessie was questioning himself if they where Duel Sprits, then Chancellor Sheppard took over from Dr Crowler.

"Now Students these duelists aren't exactly used to the uniform rule we have here and none of them know each other, unless they talked to each other during the travel." A lot of the male Students where looking at Keria they had love on there eyes but it didn't affect Jaden and the others. "I called all these wonderful students here, so that they could take part in this new tournament, in this tournament every duelist must have a total of 40 Cards, also there is a ban list which has been provided into your PDA's, all records of the duels will be taken. Then the duelists with the highest number of wins will go into the finals, then a total of 6 duelists will battle it out for the crown. But now I want to kick it off with a harmless starter duel, it won't affect the records it's just to get these duelists started." Bonaparte and Crowler came out with two jars one side for the newcomers and another for the students, Alex took out a paper and Crowler took one for the students. Alex then called out the duelists that needed to come out "Hey Michael, you're up!" Michael smiled as he got his deck ready "Right, who's going to be underwater now?" Crowler sighed as he called out for "Jaden Yuki!!" Then Jaden Stood up smiling as he chuckled to himself, "Yeah!!! Get your Game on!!" Alex placed his hand over his head "For crying out loud, that duelist must be nuts he should cool it down a bit." Crowler then asked Alex a simple question to all of the new arrivals "You do know who Jaden Yuki is, don't you?" All the new duelists looked at each other, at the same time they pulled out there PDA's to look him up all of them where clueless, Crowler sighed "He's the Slifer red slacker, who's becoming a wonder around here." Then Keria's head rose as she put her finger up in the air and said "Hey I know who he is now… He's the duelist who creamed you." Crowler was gob smacked. _How did they know that Jaden beat me in day one?! _Alex nodded as he looked at Crowler again "That's right you're absolutely right Keria, Crowler was beaten by Jaden." Crowler was getting mad as he was being insulted by these new duelists, but Bonaparte said something to cool the moment. "All Students and Staff please make you're way to the duel Arena." Michael then looked at Bonaparte as he scratched his head in confusion. "What about us mate, we aren't students or staff." Bonaparte growled as he yelled out to them "JUST GET TO THE DUEL ARENA!!"

After a moment of getting ready Jaden made his way to the Duel Arena, Jaden was excited to go against his new opponent. Syrus and Hassleberry where cheering Jaden on as he got his deck shuffled and he slipped it into his duel disk, Michael was smiling and Jessie was being quiet trying to figure out why the newcomers Duel Sprits can't be seen properly. Aster was looking at the newcomers, they where standing at the way back all of them using there PDA's. As Jaden was dumbfounded by the number of Duelists about Michael got his attention by saying "Admiring the view, are we mate?" Jaden seemed happy as he activated his Duel disk and Michael activated his own but before Jaden did anything, he noticed something odd with his opponent's duel disk "Hey Michael, how did you get the sweet duel disk?" Michael began drawing his five cards and looked at them, he was paying attention though. For the where the deck goes it is coloured light blue but for the rest its coloured dark blue, Michael then answered "Oh this duel disk? Its custom it cost me plenty, but it was well worth it mate. I hope you can swim you're about to go down under." Jaden smiled back at him as he replied "Well my heroes are…" but Michael interrupted "Don't try to talk tough, it doesn't look good on ya mate." Jaden didn't know wether that was an insult or not but he got ready drawing his five cards "Get your game on." then both of them said to each other "Duel!". Jaden drew his card saying to Michael "Advanced Duelists go first!" But Michael replied "I'm Advanced and better than you." Jaden paid it no mind as he looked in his hand "Whatever than… I start my summoning my Elemental Hero Wildheart." Jaden placed the monster on his duel disk where the monsters go and a holographic image of Wildheart appeared, little did he know he was playing into Michael's hand as he thought _Ah the monster that has to go, it's a good thing I'll be able to destroy it._ "Next I'll play one card facedown and I'll give you a shot." Michael looked at his hand he knew what to do as he got ready to draw "Time for the sea, Draw!" He drew his card it was the very one he needed as well, he smiled to himself as he thought _Best use this card later_. "I summon the Warrior of Atlantis" then a more powerful monster with (Atk/1900 and Def/ 1200) was summoned to the field. "Hey Michael why didn't you use it's special effect?" Jaden asked, but Michael didn't answer he only smiled "Attack his Wildheart with Ancient Flood!" A tidal wave came from the field and hit Wildheart Jaden groaned as his lifepoints went down to 3600. "You activated my Trap card." Jaden smiled as a beaming light with the letter "H" appeared in the air. "It's a card I like to call Hero Signal, now once you have destroyed one of my monsters in battle I can special summon a Elemental Hero that is level 4 or less." Michael smiled to himself as he went into thought _I can't let him get Neo's out at least not when the fun is about to start._ Then Elemental Hero bubbleman arrives on the field in defense (Atk/ 800 Def/ 1200) but Jaden wasn't done. "Oh one more thing, if Bubbleman is on the field by himself I can draw two more cards." Jaden draw his two cards and Michael sets a card face down on his spell and trap zone. "Well Jaden I'll set this, and let the Ocean take its course."

Jaden smiles excited about his turn as he drew his card "My Draw! Looks like I'm about to take this duel on a new level." Michael's eyebrow raised he wondered what Jaden was up to, Alex seemed to be taking notes on his PDA he seemed to be also looking about for someone. Back to the duel Michael seemed to be very calm, he wasn't caring much about Jaden's words. "Michael, have you heard of my Elemental Hero Neo's?" Michael quickly replied back to him "Yeah, I mean who hasn't you've been the talk around the academy." Jaden smiled ready for the kill, "Well then brace yourself, because I activate Fake Hero. It'll allow me to special summon an Elemental hero from my hand, but it can't attack and goes back to my hand at the End Phase, so come on out Neos!" Then Neo's arrives on the field (Atk/ 2500 Def/ 2000) but Michael still wasn't bothered as Jaden continued his turn. "Next I summon Neo Spacian Flare Scarab on the field." Then it came out on the field (Atk/ 500 Def/ 500) and it and Neos where looking at each other. "Now you should know that Neos like to work together, so now Contact Fusion! In order to Create…" Michael gasped he knew now that he might be in trouble, as the two monsters jump together to form into one monster as a bright light filled the sky and faded, as the new monster landed on the ground. "My Elemental Hero Flare Neos!!" Flare Neos (Atk/ 2500 Def/ 2000) was looking at Michael, who seemed to be slightly sweating. "Now get ready for the burn, because before I attack I activate the field spell Neo Space." As Jaden places the field spell in its rightful place, the whole area changes like an aura of colours everywhere. "I should warn you Michael, now that Neo Space is on the field my Neo's gains 500 more attack points, plus now my Neo's can remain on the field." Michael stepped back, he knew that the attack was going to hurt.

"Wow mate, you really have got a cool monster." Jaden blushed to Michael's comment, he felt like Michael was a good duelist. "Well my monsters and me we sorta have a connection." That got Michael's interest as he went into thought for a moment to figure out his next move, "What do you mean mate?" Jaden answered "Well I can see Duel Sprits even when they aren't in battle it reminds me of the good old days." Then Michael said something to surprise Jaden "You mean about your Winged Kurioh?" Jaden gasped how did Michael know, why was he still smiling then Jaden noticed a Duel Sprit but it was very foggy he could only see it's blue eyes. "How… Did you know?" Michael didn't say anything he just smiled while Jaden was looking at that Duel Sprit, it was growling that's when Jaden thought _What's going on here? Why can't I see his Duel Sprit but he can see mine?_ "You're going to make a move right mate?" As Michael asked, Jaden shook off his feelings "Flare Neos attack his Warrior of Atlantis!" But Michael smiled as he revealed his face down card "I don't think so Mate, I activate Gravity Bind now level 4 monsters or more can't attack." Jaden was in shock as he responded by saying "What?!?" Flare Neos could only just stand there, Jaden knew that he's in trouble if he can't attack how can he win?

To be continued.

Today's "Card of the Episode" is…

Warrior Of Atlantis  
Level 4  
Water  
Aqua/ Effect  
By discarding this card from your hand to the Graveyard, add 1 Legendary City, Atlantis card from your Deck to your hand.  
Atk/ 1900 Def/ 1200


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Deep Water**

As the duel continued somewhere, Pharaoh was lurking around looking for food he thought he saw a bird to snack on, as he tried to pounce two energy made creatures appear right in front of Pharaoh they screamed and hissed like some sort of creature that is not of this world. Pharaoh meowed and ran for its life the Creatures screamed like little scared children and women. Jaden felt cold and it wasn't because of the fact he couldn't do anything, Jaden shivered as he thought _This feeling, where is it coming from?_

Michael then called out "Hey mate, are ya calling it or what?" Jaden tried to shake off this feeling as he asked "Is it me or is there a breeze coming from somewhere?" "Nope." Michael replied getting rather impatient Jaden was taking his time, "Now what about your turn are ya done or what?" Jaden looked in his hand there wasn't much he could do, no monsters he can use to counter Gravity Bind, at least all except for his Wildheart but that's no use to him if he's in the graveyard. "Right then I have to end my turn" As Michael drew his card and said "Then let the waters come, Draw!" Jaden went into thought about what he was going to do _That feeling, am I the only one who can feel cold but more importantly, what the heck am I going to do about gravity bind?!_

As Michael was looking at his hand, Aster was looking the duel he knew Jaden was in a tough spot. "How Jaden will get through this is beyond me, he barely has any cards that can destroy spell and trap cards." Syrus then turned his head to Aster trying to defend Jaden "Hey I know Jaden's going to come around." Hassleberry joined in Syrus' side also trying to make it look like he's the better friend "I know the Serge will only need to reinforce his platoon and he'll be back in no time, ready to tear away those monsters." Then Aster got a message from his PDA he looked at it, it was a text saying "Hey Aster it's me your friend, this duel is boring and isn't quite as entertaining as I hoped. I already have an idea that Michael is going to win, why don't we slip away from this duel and meet up?"

Aster smiled to himself and he sent a reply message in text saying "Fine sure, we need to catch up anyway. I want to hear about the duels you've had, but we got to come back to hear about this tournament. Regards Aster." Vincent and Alex both closed there PDA's they looked at each other, showing no feelings and moving out in room in separate exits. Then Aster stood up he then started to walk to the stairs telling the other "I'm going out for some fresh air, I'll be back later." The others said nothing until Aster had made his way to the exit, then Alexis said to the others "We all know he's going to meet up with his friend, right?" Everyone nodded, all except Jessie who was still in thought.

_There has to be some reason why I can't see there Duel Sprits, but what is it?_ Then Jessie took out his deck and looked at his cards like he was playing poker, "Hey Emerald Turtle, do you have an Idea what those Duel Sprits are?" Emerald turtle's Sprit came out of the cards he was looking at the Duel Sprits he shortly answered "Well Gosh Jessie, it's odd these monsters seem to be hiding themselves." Jessie was confused, why would the monsters, want to be kept hidden, "So how can we tell what card, such as Michael here, uses as the actual main Duel Sprit?" Emerald Turtle then answered "Well I'd imagine you'll wait till wait when the monster is summoned, then at least you'll get the full picture." Jessie then put his cards into a card of cards and places them away, he was now paying attention on the duel completely.

Michael looked at his hand he was smiling, it is true Jaden does have Flare Neos on the field worse of all it gets even more attack points due to Gravity Bind being on the field. However with Flare Neos, stopped cold it posses no more threat to him and even Jaden knows this. "Ok now Mate, I think it's time I took one of your monsters down." But Jaden replied with smug "In case you didn't notice bro, gravity bind prevents all level 4 monsters and more from attacking. So how are you going to destroy Flare Neos?" Michael nodded as he opened his field spell slot he answered "I'm not mate, but however I'm going to introduce ya to the world down under. I activate the field spell card Atlantis - The Lost City." Bastion jumped up as he realized what word Michael said as he said to himself "Did he just say, Atlantis?" Then the field spell was played and the colours of Neos Space vanished, then water started to pour from the sky Jaden freaked out as he was getting ready to swim, but it didn't seem to bother Michael at all finally the whole arena was under the sea and Jaden was still trying to swim.

"Hey mate, you should calm down now. Welcome to the land down under." Despite Michael's words Jaden was going blue after holding in his oxygen, "There is air you know." With that said Jaden started to gasp for air, bastion was amazed in seeing the colours all light green with the sense of a calming Ocean. "Amazing…" then he gasped seeing a huge structure in the sea that seems to be old with that he cried out "Isn't that Atlantis?!" Jaden was admiring the background and the sea being amazed by the colours around him, "Wow, this is such a rad card." Michael pointed to him, to get Jaden's attention. "Let me run it down for ya mate, this card has a brilliant and marvelous effect. All water type attribute monsters on our hands and field are decreased by two levels, finally any water types on the field gain 500 more attack and defense points." Then the attack of Warrior of Atlantis rose (Atk/ 2400 Def/ 1200) on the card of it lost about two levels.

Chazz jumped up as he realized an very important fact "Argh now Michael can attack Jaden, but Jaden can't fight back." Hassleberry growled as he punched his seat "Darn it, what a rotten trick." Jaden groaned he knew he was in trouble, _How exactly can I fight back now?_ Jaden asked himself. "I'm not done yet mate, I summon this guy… My Atlantis Knight, in attack mode." A warrior then emerged from the building holding a lime sword (Atk/ 1500 Def/ 1500) Jaden prepared himself for the worst as Michael pointed to Bubbleman "Now attack his Bubbleman now with Aqua lime Slash!!" Atlantis knight charged bubbleman and slashed it in half smoke then came as Atlantis Knight returned to Michael's field, Jaden had to block his eyes from the aftermath and then looked back at Michael who is still smiling.

"Now mate I place another card face down that ought to be it." Then Flare Neos shined it turned to a red light hitting Jaden's deck. _Great there goes Neos, put if I can't attack then what else can I do?_

Jaden breathed slowly, he had to think if he made the wrong move against Michael he'll be done within the next turn or the one after, he steadied his fingers as he as beginning to pick up his card from his deck, he was shaking still having that odd feeling as he thought _Right he has two monsters on the field that can attack me, whilst I have no monsters or cards on the field I just hope I can buy myself some time._ "Right Michael my draw!" Jaden drew his card and smiled, it was draining shield. "Ok Michael I place 1 card face down and another monster face down in defense mode, that'll just about do it."

Michael drew his card shortly a roar was heard within his mind, his eyes turned to Jessie as he thought _Thanks mate, wouldn't have seen that coming if I didn't have you._ He turned his attention and eyes back to Jaden "Alright Jaden mate, let me let you in on something Atlantis Knight does have an effect ya know, for each water type monster on my side of the field, it can engage battle a few more times." Jaden started to worry his plan might backfire if it doesn't work right, _This is gonna hurt._ That's the only thing that was on Jaden's mind at the moment. "Right now Atlantis Knight attack his face down monster right now!!" Atlantis Knight then charges towards Jaden's monster and it slashed a green feathered man in half destroying it, Jaden begins to worry now he's defenseless with no monsters to protect his lifepoints.

"Alright time to send you packing, Atlantis Knight attack Jaden directly." Atlantis Knight looked at Jaden, while he was still on his side and it jumped up in the air and slashed Jaden as he cried out in pain bringing Jaden down to 1600 life points. "That was a good move." Jaden said positively but Michael seemed disappointed as he looked at his hand. "Such a shame mate, that this duel is going to end so soon. I haven't even shown ya my full potential, oh well…" Michael pointed at Jaden ready to finish him off, Jaden seemed slightly worried. "Warrior of Atlantis, end this duel now with Crashing Tide!!" The Warrior of Atlantis spun it's trident in the air and smashed the ground with it, a heavy shock wave was heading towards Jaden. Syrus shouted out to Jaden in fear that he was going to lose "Jaden!!!".

But Jaden smiled as he activated his facedown card "You can't bring me down that easy, Cuz I activate my trap card Draining Shield!" Michael smiled as the wave hit the shield protecting Jaden a green aura sparkled around him, rising Jaden's life points from 1600 back to 4000. "Very good Mate, excellent move we might just get somewhere." As Michael looked at Jaden he looked at one in particular card in his hand he thought to himself _But how long will your luck run when I start to get serious?_ Jaden called out to Michael as he seemed impatient and joyful "Hey Michael are you done with your turn, so I can get this show on the run?" Michael nodded he didn't say anything back.

"Right My draw!" Jaden drew his card and he smiled at it "Right Michael let's show everyone a sweet duel, I'll help by activating this card. Miracle Fusion!" Michael gasped _You've gotta be kidding me, does this guy ever stop with fusions?_ Jaden continued as he smiled his graveyard shined and Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental hero bubbleman jumped in the sky. "You see Michael, Miracle Fusion allows me to fuse monsters from my graveyard by removing them from play. So let's give a big hand for Elemental Hero Mariner!!" The two heroes combined, it created a blue light and a Hero with an anchor for a weapon appeared, Michael sighed with relief as he noticed it only had (Atk/1400 Def/1000). He looked back at Jaden and smiled "No offence mate, but that play wasn't exactly the best thing you've ever done. I have Gravity Bind on the field and your monster is a level 5."

But Jaden answered back and he smiled "Really that's not what, your field card is telling me." Michael gasped he forgot for a moment, that with his field card activated all water types are downgraded by two levels plus it gains 500 attack and defense. "Argh darn it, your monster is a water type. But let's keep in mind the attack difference." Jaden paused and went into thought trying to think of an excuse "Erm… Difference?" Michael sighed as he rubbed his head, _Please tell me, this isn't Jaden Yuki I saw children play better._

Chazz was getting annoyed by Jaden's foolishness he was practically growling out in the open, "That Jaden, how is anyone going to take him seriously if he keeps doing moves like that?" Alexis looked back at him as she was trying to defend Jaden "Like you can do any better?" But Chazz quickly answered back "Of course I can, I'm the Chazz! At least I pay attention in class, unlike a certain slacker!!" Syrus was thinking to himself as he looked at Jaden, _Come on Jay, stop messing about._

Back to the arena Michael was waiting patiently for Jaden's turn, "Hey mate, you actually gonna do something?" Jaden shook his head and got back in the game as he looked at his hand "Right I play 1 card face down. Finally I activate Mariner's effect, should I have a spell or trap card face down on my field, then Mariner can attack directly!" Michael seemed very impressed by Jaden's move, although it wasn't the best move it was a start. "Great move mate!" Jaden blushed again as he scratched his head "Awww well, I do try." But Jaden quickly became active and smiled as he pointed at Michael "Go Mariner!! Attack Michael directly!!" Mariner jumped up and released it's anchor from it's arm it came flying at Michael hitting him on the head with a clang sound, he fell to the floor seeing stars in his eyes "I'm gonna get you for that." Jaden looked worried he may be ahead of the game but any time soon Michael is going strike back.

While the Duel is going on Aster is near the lighthouse, he has his arms crossed patiently waiting. Then Alex came towards him he slipped off his duel disk but kept hold of it as he said "Aster, long time no see." Aster turned to him and silently smiled "Took you long enough to get here, so why haven't you signed up for the pro circuit?" "Something more important has come up." Alex replied, Aster wasn't convinced Alex was really telling the truth "More important than the Pro Circuit? Ha, no offence Alex but you tend to find excuses and I'm not convinced." Alex then leaned on the lighthouse right next to Aster he wasn't looking at him "What about your excuse, the one you told me a month ago?"

Aster wasn't pleased to hear such words he almost yelled "I had to find my fathers card!! At least I still went to the Pro circuit every now and than." Alex sighed he looked at his deck for a moment then placed it away. "Remember Aster, I did research on the God cards. However my point is simple I finally got the results I wanted." Asters eyebrow raised in interest "Oh really, you mean your theory about those monsters. Have you told Pegasus?" Alex shook his head he looked at the sea, it was shaking just for a while till it settled down "I didn't have enough time. However the main reason I've come here is because I believe they're here. However I'm not convinced duelists like Jaden Yuki and other Obelisk and Ra dropouts, are ready for them." Aster smiled as he answered "Your right there, I'm confident on those other duelists that came with you. So what's the plan?"

Alex smiled, a huge figure that seemed to be bigger than himself and the Lighthouse was in the background "Well Aster, I think we should stop holding back and start applying pressure." Aster looked at Alex he uncrossed his arms and took out his deck. "Then tell me what you think my success rate is?" Alex took the deck he quickly scanned through the cards, finally he shuffled and placed it into his Duel Disk and drew five cards in total. "Well Aster, I can tell you this… Your going to be winning as much as I am." Alex returned the five cards to the deck and took it out his duel disk, he then returned Asters deck.

Aster began to wonder about these monsters Alex had been talking about, for about three years he's mentioned them. _Those monsters I wonder if what Alex says is true, can those creatures be the creators of the God cards?_ Alex and Aster didn't notice the duelist watching them, the one named Vincent.

The duel continues Michael jumps from off the floor and draws his card "My move now, mate!" So far Michael knows he's losing he only has 2100 lifepoints and Jaden currently has recovered back to 4000. He looked at the cards in his hand one of them had a background of a dark blue ocean and a creature swimming under Ω the symbol of Omega. _I could use my most strongest monster and end this duel, however that'll mean giving away my strongest card._ Michael looked at his hand again he saw an alternate monster, he got ready to play it. "Right Jaden mate, you may have made a few decent moves, but I doubt you're prepared for this. First I activate my Trap card Sipirtual Water Art – Aoi." Jaden had no idea what that card was, however he quickly realized he was missing Elemental Hero Bladedge from his hand. "What Where's Bladedge?" Michael sighed as he began to explain "It's simple I can look through your hand and discard any card to the graveyard, but it comes with a cost." Michael points to his Atlantis Knight, soon its form turns into water and is gone away into the building, Michael sends the card form to his graveyard.

"I have to tribute a water type, now that I know what's in your hand I know you don't have a chance to beat me. So now I tribute my Warrior of Atlantis to summon one of my strongest monsters." Michael holds up a card in the air, it shines a aqua blue glow Jaden is speechless as is everyone else, as the glow covers the whole arena.

Chancellor Sheppard is covering his eyes, as is Dr. Crowler and Bonaparte Dr Crowler cries out "What on earth is going on here? Has the whole Academy gone nuts?" Bonaparte answered back with an insult "It's too late for that they have the biggest nut as a teacher!" Sheppard was in thought thinking _There's so much spirit in that Card, I've never felt such binding power._ Jessie jumped off from his seat, as Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus came out from his deck "Jessie it's shown itself!" Jessie

smiled he couldn't believe he could feel such a presence.  
On the outside Alex and Aster turned to see the light beaming at them "Hey Alex is that…" Alex interrupted before he could say anything else "No it's Michael's monster, they have some kind of bond that is beyond my reach." Vincent then walked towards the light thinking to himself _Maybe there is a worthy challenge._

Michael laughed as a sea serpent creature was right in front of him, the light faded and everyone could see the monster "Behold Levia-Dragon – Daedalus!!" Jaden admired Michaels monster he even smiled at Michael "Wow cool monster, I believe I've faced it once before." Michael didn't say anything about his monster, he had one other card in his hand ready. "Jaden, you haven't even seen my full potential, first I'm going to use Levia-Dragon – Daedalus' effect by sending Umi to the graveyard I can destroy every card on the field." But Jaden wasn't convinced Michael could pull it off as he replied "But your field card isn't Umi, so there's no way your going to pull it off." But suddenly Jaden noticed Levia-Dragon – Daedalus roared, the arena shook Gravity Bind, Elemental Hero Mariner, Jaden's face down card and the sea of Atlantis - The Lost City was destroyed. Only Levia-Dragon – Daedalus remained, the arena was back to normal and Michael called out "I should have mentioned that my field card counts as Umi, now I'm going to chew you up, and introduce you to the world down under. I tribute Daedalus to special summon…!"

Then Levia-Dragon – Daedalus roared, it started to have a lighter blue on it's skin and it's teeth grew sharper, finally it's tail turned black. Jaden jumped up as he asked Michael in fear "What is that thing?" Michael shouted back at Jaden "Shut your mouth, how dare you call my monster a thing!! It's a living creature, not like you would understand! This the Lord of the oceans, you can call it Ocean Dragon Savior - Leviatus – Daedalus!". Then Ocean Dragon Savior roared as it got ready to attack (Atk/ 2900 Def/ 1400). Michael then pointed at Jaden, Ocean Dragon Savior seemed to be charging an attack "Now Ocean dragon Savior, attack Jaden with Hydro Sonic Blast!!" Then finally the attack of Ocean dragon Savior happened, a powerful force of water hit Jaden knocking him off the field completely wet, he just barely got back to the arena as his life points went down to 1100. "Aww I'm soaked, I'm going to have to change my clothes later." 

Jaden remained positive as he got back on the arena, but Michael seemed angry still. He could hear the cries of people calling for help, in his mind he saw a child all into the ocean he gripped his hand into a fist. _Jaden Yuki… I'm not going to forgive what you said!_ "I'm done Jaden, make your move!"

Jaden then drew a card from his deck he felt uneasy, "My draw. I activate pot of greed, it allows me to draw two cards from my deck." Jaden then draws two more cards from his deck he smiled looking at them, "Hey Michael sweet move, but I'm going to show you something better. I start by summoning Winged Kuriboh." Then Winged Kuriboh comes on the field in defense, (Atk/ 300 Def/ 200), it said something to Jaden making him smile. "Yeah Kuriboh don't worry about it." Then Michael smiled, as he looked at the two he saw they had a strong connection like him and his monsters. "Finally Michael, I place a card face down. That ends my turn." Jaden smiled as Michael drew his card, "My Draw, sorry Jaden but I can't let this duel drag, Ocean Dragon Savior attack his Winged Kuriboh!" As Ocean Dragon's attack went towards Kuriboh Jaden smiled as he activated his face down card. "Sorry but I'm afraid this is where it all ends, I activate Transcendent Wings I discard the last two cards in my hand to summon Winged Kuriboh level 10!" Michael gasped but he realized something was off as he asked in horror "But how?? You shouldn't have so many cards…" But Jaden smiled back at him "Not if you destroyed my face down card last turn."

Then Michael remembered, as soon as Levia destroyed every card on the field he just about saw an hitch, where Jaden drew a card without him noticing. "It was called Dummy Marker, you see when it's sent to the graveyard I get to draw a card." Jaden explained, Michael smiled back as Kuriboh gained it's wings and the blast of Ocean Dragon saviors attack was redirected, back at ocean Dragon Savior destroying it and Michael's lifepoints went down to zero. He smiled and laughed out loud clapping his hands "Good move Jaden, very good move." Michael then looked at the card in his hand _Maybe another time Sacred Ocean God, I'll use you another time._ Michael then walked off Jaden tried calling for him "Hey Michael where you going?" But he didn't answer then Jaden was surprised as Sheppard walked next to him. "Well everyone I hope that encouraged all of you to duel with your heart, as much as these two did. Now everyone get back to your dorm, build your decks and prepare for the tournament." Everyone cheered, but Jaden was looking for Michael but he was no where to be seen. _Michael, where did you go pal?_

Then on the outside Alex Alpha, was walking on as the sun turned to noon. Someone then called out for him "Alex, I hope I'm not going to be disappointed with these fools." Alex chuckled as Vincent came out of the shadows to reveal himself he replied back "You know the situation, I want you to begin with Jessie Anderson. With the power of Neos scattered, we must charge the energies to complete the cycle. Your mission is simple, Smash those Crystal Beasts and let Jessie bring forth Rainbow Dragon." Vincent then went closer, he didn't like taking orders. "And why should I of all people help you?" But Alex smiled at him "You want to separate duel spirits from the weak, all I want you to do is to drive Jessie to a corner, as soon as Rainbow Dragon is summoned destroy it by any means. You need not to win this duel, just as long as Rainbow Dragon is summoned and destroyed."

Vincent laughed and chuckled "You ask for an easy task, fine I'll eradicate Jessie Anderson he'll never know what hit him!" As Vincent sinisterly laughed and it echoed throughout the Academy, an aura of black energies surrounded him and a monsters face appeared next to him and moved with him, like his shadow. His eyes turned grey and black for a moment, Alex didn't seem to bother much but in hiding Aster was looking at him thinking to himself _Alex, how far will you go just to ensure everyone is ready?_

To be continued.

Today's "Card of the Episode" is…

Ocean Dragon Savior - Leviatus – Daedalus  
Level 8  
Water  
Sea Serpent/Effect  
This Card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This Card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing one Face-Up "Levia - Dragon - Daedalus" on your side of the Field to the Graveyard. (The other effect of this card is yet to be known)  
ATK/2900 DEF/1400


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dedicated Darkness**

It was a quiet day at duel Academy, Jaden Yuki and Hassleberry was fast asleep, Hassleberry was dreaming of Black Tyrano hunting down some Volcanic rats, it was about to eat it's prey till it got a chill down it's spine allowing the Volcanic rats to escape, in anger it came out of the sleep bubble and hit Hassleberry with it's tail trying to wake him up. Black Tyrano was actually angry at the one thing that disturbed it, which was Jaden snoring loudly muttering in his sleep "Next King of Games, I'm the next King of…" But suddenly there was a bang as Syrus charged into the room with a megaphone yelling to them "WAKE UP!!!" The two awoke in terror falling out of there beds face first, Jaden got up rubbing his sore red face as he asked "Syrus what's the big deal bro, I was having a real good dream." Behind Syrus was Chazz who was tapping his left foot impatiently in a rhythm he told them both "Hey Slackers! Don't you know you missed breakfast, now you're even missing the tournament?" Jaden and Hassleberry screamed it echoed throughout the Academy as Jaden cried out "I can't believe we missed breakfast!"

Throughout the Academy there are duels going on all tournament duels, first sighting was a duel with Michael Port and a Ra Yellow duellist, who is losing with only 700 Life points remaining, Michael has only 1200 life points left. Drawing a Card Michael begins his turn "My draw!" he looks closely at his opponent who seems very sneaky he's used cards such as Spell of Pain, Ring of Destruction and Magic Cylinders right now he has no monsters on the field but two face down cards. Michael has Legendary Ocean on his field along with Abyss Soldier he goes into thought _I have to play my cards right against this guy, he's already using my own monsters against me. Wait the card I just drew..._ He smiled confusing his opponent as he asked "What are you smiling about?" Michael answered "I activate the spell card Water Sprout, when Umi is on the field I can destroy all cards on the field!" At that moment the water erupted like a volcano, it destroyed everything even Legendary Ocean itself, Michael was glad he had one last card in his hand "Now I summon Mother Grizzly!" A blue fuzzy bear appeared on Michael's side of the field roaring at the Ra yellow duellist, it scared him now that he's wide open. Michael told his opponent with enjoyment "You played well mate, but unfortunately you need to practise harder! Now attack with bear claw!" The bear ran towards its opponent with it's razor sharp claws ready, it slashed the Ra Duellist on the face giving him slash marks as he fell on the floor in disappointment, as his life points went to zero. "Aw I can't believe I lost, I came so far as well." Chancellor Sheppard was in his office seeing how many duels was won so far, at the moment Aster Phoenix was in second place Zane Truesdale was in third and Alex Alpha was in first place beating 15 duellists and still rising he sighed "Why hasn't Jaden been duelling yet?" He looked at the window, unable to see a black spirit watching him.

In another duel, Keira Mage was up against a Slifer Red who only had 2000 life points left, she giggled as she had Dark Magician Girl on her side of the field. "You're way too slow for my moves, Dark Magician Girl attack him directly!" The Dark Magician Girl smiled as she fired a pink beam from her rod, taking her opponent down. She jumped up and down with joy, as her opponent just kept looking at her most likely attracted to her, he was even drooling as she celebrated calling out "I'm so wonderful at duelling!!" But then she fell to the ground as someone shouted out "HEY YOU!!" It was Alexis unhappy that Keira was using her looks to win her duels against the other gender, she walked towards her with her duel disk ready. "You're a disgrace to all female duellists out there, either knock it off or I'll do it for you!" Keira recovered as she got to her feet, confident about how she's doing in the duels, she didn't even feel threatened by Alexis as she replied with cockiness "Oh and I suppose, you're going to do it with that deck? Please, I'm a professional duellist with more experience than anyone in the world. I hope to be as great as Yugi, then maybe someday…" But Alexis interrupted her so that she couldn't day dream any further "I'm top one duellist in the female dorm, if I where you I would take you're day dreaming to primary duelling school." Outraged she yelled back at her for the insult, but Alexis didn't phase at all "I HAVE YOU KNOW!! I WAS TOP IN MY DORM!!" "I'm done with you, no point talking to a child." Alexis replied she walked off as Keira pulled tongues at her behind her back.

In the forest, it's dark around there five Obelisk duellists are up against Alex Alpha all of the Obelisk duellists have warrior type monsters on the field. Command Knight, Gear fried the Iron Knight, Gear Fried the Sword Master, Great Shogun Shien and finally Combo Master. But all where afraid of the monster Alex had on his side of the field, a large metallic monster that's been tributed for a much bigger monster with a Gatling gun attached to the arm, it's shadow covered all five of them. Alex grinned as he still had 4000 Life points, then it went down to 3000 "I'm sorry but your time is up, now my monster attack them with Plasma Mayhem!" The Gatling gun rotated firing plasma at the monsters destroying them his opponents only had 2000 life points each, all of them went down to zero as they fell to the ground unconscious. "It's all too easy." Alex said to himself smiling over the fact he's won, the monster disappears and Alex goes further into the forest.

Jaden started running, he's dressed all ready for a duel he knows he has to catch up he's missed an hour of duelling, and Hassleberry has gone his own way to find someone to duel. While Syrus follows Jaden around, he shouts out to him "Jaden!! Can you please let me keep up?" Eventually Jaden stops to catch his breath, Syrus goes over to him catching his breath back as well he then asks Jaden "It can't be so bad knowing that you've lost an hour of duelling." "It is bad Sy." Jaden replied as he continued "I mean I bet even you have duelled a few duellists and won." Syrus smiles as he answers Jaden's question, he scratches his head blushing over the fact how many he's been up against "About ten Duellists today." Feeling happy for Syrus he smiles at him giving him an thumbs up "Great Job, Sy I take it you've had a smashing time with your duels and all!" but Syrus only sighs looking at the floor in despair "Yeah but I only beat four of them, I'm never going to get anywhere if people think of me when they hear tournament." But Jaden wanted to keep him positive so in order to cheer him up he gave him positive reinforcement. "Syrus you're a awesome duellist, I'm sure you can get far in this tournament you just need to put your all into it." Syrus smiled raising his head as he replied back "Thanks Jay, let's get going maybe we can find people to duel." They rushed off, not noticing Aster in the background looking at them he was more getting impatient at waiting for it to get late, but he wasn't used to duelling at day he would do it at night.

It turned to night, in Chazz's room everyone met up to see how they did in the duels by using Chazz's computer, however it's proving hard as the Ojama brothers are standing on the keyboards. "Hey Chazz, you should get out more and have fun stretch those arms why don't you?" the Green Ojama brother asked Chazz, but he wasn't answering as he thought to himself _First I become Jaden's personal alarm clock, now everyone is in my room! What did I do to deserve this?_ Hassleberry, Jaden and Syrus where right behind Chazz both being impatient hoping that they have got a good place. Alexis and her brother Atticus where only standing there along with Blair, all where thinking the same thing _Those three need patience_ they thought. Bastion just entered the room along with Jim, although Axel, Adrian and Jessie where invited as well, none had appeared or had said that they where arriving for not, it's not like they could duel at night it is forbidden except for the exception of Aster Phoenix and the lucky few. "I see those three are acting like a mob, never the logical way to approach things with them." Bastion said as he saw the three still messing, there was a slight impression that Chazz was getting annoyed Jim sighed "Can't we hurry all this up, I gotta get ready for the mornin' tomorrow. What gives?" finally Chazz had enough as he yelled at Jaden saying "Hey Jaden! Can't you go and find your brain?" "Well, no I can't find it I lost it when I took that test." Jaden replied giggling to his sarcasm but it only made Chazz fall from his seat.

He recovered getting back on his seat pointing to the corner "Hey Jaden, I believe there's some rice there." "Really?" Jaden zoomed to the corner along with Hassleberry, they where still hungry it seems having dinner wasn't enough for them. Quickly Chazz got on the site ignoring the Ojama brother's, he opened the results file smiling "Oh yeah! The Chazz has made it to 7th place!" unfortunately no one listened to Chazz all they did was look for there own personal results. "11th Place that's low of me, I have to work harder." Alexis said disappointed that she hasn't got as far as she hoped, but she wasn't the only one when Syrus saw he was in 20th his eyes sunk low "Look at me, almost at the bottom." Jaden pushed Chazz aside to see his results, after finding no food however he couldn't find his name on the top 50 "Hey where's me?" He said in confusion, nearly all his friends where on the top 50 all except himself and Hassleberry, he started to panic jumping up and down "Don't tell me, I've been taken out!" Chazz pushed him back after scrolling with his mouse to another link "Let me see." He pressed the back button and opened another link, he scrolled down from the top 51 to 100 he kept going down till he found Jaden, and he laughed right at him. "Ha right at 80th Place, even Hassleberry got to 60th Jaden you are seriously dropping low." "No way, you've got to be kidding me!" Jaden replied as he was shocked with disbelief at first he thought Chazz was lying but when he looked for himself, Chazz was being serious he dropped to the floor he began to moan but no one paid attention, everyone was either looking at the results or talking to someone else.

In the outskirts of the forest Jessie is following Alex Alpha, he's keeping his distance he doesn't trust Alex for the reason that he seems so sinisterly. Jessie nearly falls over blowing his cover until he hung for his life, trying not to make a noise Alex stops when a small rock falls to the floor. He thinks someone is following him till he sees a monkey swinging across a tree "Bah, I've got no time for paranoia." Alex told himself he kept moving he went inside a cave and Jessie followed keeping to the shadows Ruby Carbuncle appeared in front of him, Jessie smiles as he whispered to him "Be quiet and don't make any noise." He heard further talking from an unknown man "Are you saying that the Spirits of the cards isn't a factor?" Jessie moved on with ruby on top of his shoulder they both where on top of Alex who was talking to a cloaked man. "I'm not saying the cards aren't a factor." Alex told him as he brushed dust away off his sleeve he took out a shiny object from his pocket Jessie wasn't at a good angle to see it. "Your purpose in this tournament does have it's advantages, you all maybe a low rank but that's what gives you your cover, after all who wants to go for small prey?" the cloaked man picked up a rock smashing it attempting to intimidate Alex, but he only yawned in boredom. "So can we retrieve our decks or not? You said that we would gain ultimate power!" the cloaked man demanded but in a calm tone Alex replied "Patience you all shall get them in time, which is in a few days." They began to move on in a narrow passage, Jessie decided not to follow them "I knew there was something strange about that guy, come on ruby lets move." Jessie began to run off however once he did Alex and the man came out chuckling "So predictable…" Alex told the cloaked man but however the man seemed worried about Jessie overhearing "Should we pursue him?" "No point." Alex replied doing a sinister grin as he continued "He's already in a trap."

Jessie was running he was going to the Slifer Dorm in his own pace as he thought _I've got to warn everyone about what's going on._ But then there was a cackle in a witchy voice a purple spirit flew right past Jessie making him stop, "What in the world?" Jessie wondered as the spirit continued to laugh flying all around him, it made ruby shiver in fear till it disappeared. Out from the shadows came a voice "Are you going somewhere?" Jessie looked ahead there was Vincent with an aura of purple around his body, he smiled at Jessie as his hair blew in the wind. "Vincent, are you doing some type of Ghost Forest or something? Because you should really wait till Halloween." But Vincent paid the comment no mind he just got his duel disk ready, it was custom black and sliver stripes on the monster slots and a hand covering the deck, Vincent chuckled "Tell me, have you seen death, cruelty or savage attacks?" "What are you on about?" Jessie asked but Vincent laughed as he replied "You need a mentor, so if I where you I would make your turn." Jessie didn't understand what was going on but Vincent began by drawing five cards. "It's a duel you want huh? Fine Bring it on!" Jessie drew his five cards after activating his duel disk, they both stared at each other as they both said "Duel!"

In Aster's personal ship, he's lying on his bed trying to figure out what is driving Alex to an obsession of these monsters. _I recon Jaden is probably lagging behind, but still I've been through all kind of things. But even I don't know what on Earth goes on in Alex's head._ There was a knock at the door Aster got up from his bed, as he said "Come in." Alex entered immediately taking a seat without saying a word "Aren't you going to say anything?" Aster asked but Alex didn't reply until Aster started to wonder why "What have you done?" he asks. Alex smiles replying "It has begun Aster, the game has begun so don't expect to be an exception."

Back to the duel Jessie placed his hand on his deck "My draw." He draws a card smiling that he seems to have a good hand. "You know, I don't think you understand what you're up against." "Don't talk, just duel!" Vincent told him, so Jessie began taking a card from his hand and playing it on the monster slot "I start off with my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger." A Tiger with black stripes appears on the field it roars (Atk/ 1600 Def/ 1000) "Why I believe it's time to feed." The Tiger said to Vincent but he said nothing back, Jessie got angry "Hey you're being rude." But again Vincent didn't say anything back, knowing that it was hopeless to even engage in convocation with Vincent, Jessie continues his turn. "Fine, be that way I place 1 card face down and that about does it."

"Finally! The big mouth shuts up, a shame it isn't permanent but it's nothing I can't handle." Vincent says when he draws his card he smiles "First I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark world!" A demented crazed fiend appears on Vincent's side it laughs in pure insanity, freaking Jessie out (Atk/ 1800 Def/ 400). "That's a little strange to be a monster, who let him out of the psycho ward?" Jessie asked but Vincent wasn't listening he was continuing with his turn. "Next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, this card can destroy a spell or trap card on the field, so say goodbye to your foolish face down card." A typhoon of wind blew Jessie's card his Jacket was blown in the aftermath, his face down Last Resort was destroyed. Facing his hand at Jessie's monster Vincent then said "Now bring darkness to his monster, tear it apart with Insanity Slash!" Brron laughed like a insane mental patient it spun around getting closer to Topaz Tiger, it slashed it as it roared in pain being destroyed, Jessie growled as his life points went down to 3800. "Hey is that the best you have? I thought you where going to teach me a lesion?" Jessie asked but Vincent laughed discarding a monster from his hand. "You Fool! I've activated my monster's effect, once Brron does battle damage I can discard a card from my hand at will." "How is that bad?" Jessie asked but soon he noticed there was a gold glow, coming from Vincent's graveyard. A gold axe came from the sky along with a monster holding it wearing gold armor, it arrived on Vincent's side of the field (Atk/ 2300 Def/ 1400).

"Hold up! How did that monster get there?" Jessie asked, Vincent gave a quick response "It's name is Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World, it has a effect stating when it's discarded from my hand I can special summon it from my grave, although that means I miss out on the other effect because to activate it, you would have to discard it." "Hold on Goldy locks, you activated my tiger's effect once you destroy it I get a Topaz gem in my spell and trap zone." A Topaz gem stood right beside Jessie after he said that sentence but Vincent didn't seem to care. "Foolish boy, Goldd attack him directly!" The Gold armoured monster charged towards Jessie slashing him across the chest, Jessie screams in real pain as he falls to his knees going down to 1500 life points. He rose his head looking at Vincent in confusion his voice was low "Why… Are you doing this?" "I told you." He replied "You need to feel pain, a lot of it. You stand no chance against me, I've practically won!" Vincent chuckled and then laughed in pure Evil while Jessie struggles to stand, he falls to his knees yet again trying hard not to scream in pain.

To Be continued

Today's "Card of the Episode" is…

Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World  
Level 5  
Dark  
Fiend/ Effect  
If this card is discarded from the hand by a card effect, Special Summon this card to your side of the field. If this card is discarded from the hand by your opponent's card effect, you can select up to 2 cards on your opponent's side of the field and destroy them.  
Atk/ 2300 Def/ 1400


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dedicated Darkness Part 2**

As Jessie continued to struggle to stand, Vincent chuckled giving a sinister smile at him "Aww is the baby gonna cry?" he taunted at Jessie, but he ignored him finally getting to his feet "Well, well, well perhaps we can continue with your lesson." Vincent was partly impressed that Jessie is still standing normally his opponent would have lost hope which was a real disappointment. "Vincent, I don't know what's wrong with that demented mind of yours. But I'll teach you a lesson about respecting your opponent." Jessie told him but Vincent quickly replied "You're just going on about that song 'Respect', it's time you where woken up to the real world." "I am in the real world!" Jessie shouted as he continued his sentence "I treat my cards like family, I don't know about you but your one sick person." "If you're done, babbling about nonsense I would like to carry on with my turn." Vincent quickly replied he looked at his hand knowing what card to set. "Main phase two I place one card face down, that'll postpone your suffering for now." Jessie was ready to draw his card, however he hesitated thinking _I should find out why he's doing this, there's something big he isn't telling me._ "Vincent, if you have any kind of respect you will tell me why you're doing this!" "Ugh, talk always with the mouth that never silences. You're just like an inch that never stops, but I'm not going to stop to scratch!" Vincent replied, angry that Jessie was wasting time he was tapping his feet but Jessie wasn't drawing his card "If you don't draw shortly, then you give me the impression how sad of a duellist you are. Perhaps I was wasting my time with you, you can't possibly be the one who has Rainbow Dragon." It was only then that Jessie couldn't stand his comments anymore, he drew his card "Fine Vincent, you leave me no choice but to beat it out of you." But Vincent only chuckled at this threat, he crossed his arms looking at him "Well then, if you can keep to it I might tell you. However this is just the tip of the iceberg, you've got to go through the traps to get to the prize." Jessie growled as he looked at his new drawn card, _Anymore of these comments and I'm really going to get sick of him, just hearing him makes me sick to my stomach._ Jessie thought to himself plotting his new move.

In the shadows Alex Alpha was looking at this duel, he was like a referee but not in plain sight, he was only there for one reason alone. To make sure that Vincent doesn't take it too far, _A good first move by Vincent, I just hope he doesn't take Jessie out of the picture yet._ Alex thought he was really wondering how long this duel would take. _If it's one thing I can't stand that's people not doing what they're told. Rainbow Dragon must be defeated in this duel if we're going to get anywhere, otherwise I'll have to resort to other methods._

Everyone had scattered back to there dorms after they got there results, Jaden was in his room unable to sleep. He didn't know why either, Hassleberry was already asleep it only took him a moment or so. _I can't believe I'm so low in this tournament, I'm glad to hear that Syrus got somewhere. He might even get to the top 8 if he's lucky, but now I have to be serious._ His stomach rumbled, he was still hungry he sighed trying to go back to sleep but shortly Winged Kuriboh appeared it went next to Jaden's face "Huh what's wrong Winged Kuriboh?" It hinted to get out of the room, but Jaden was having problems understanding. "Huh you want me to follow? Alright then I'll follow, just let me get dressed first."

Back to the duel Jessie was looking at his hand "Come on get your turn over with. Please I hate to say this but I've seen old men and women do better." Vincent said but he cringed before he could finish his sentence "Ugh, I can't believe I feel so unclean. I'm going to have to wash myself, because I'm looking at trash and he's proving how pathetic he is." "That's enough! It's my turn now!" Jessie shouted which got Vincent's attention his eyebrow rose with interest. "I summon my Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" A Winged horse came to Jessie's side of the field it glowed a Sapphire colour around its body, which quickly faded (Atk/ 1800 Def/ 1200). "I'm so glad I can assist Jessie." The horse told him, it made him smile but Vincent was chuckling "Oh wow, good job you've summoned a Unicorn since when did you change your gender?" "Ignore him Pegasus." Jessie told him and at the same time trying to insult him as he continued "It's clear he hasn't heard of Hercules' horse." "Please tell me I'm going to teach him a lesson." Pegasus asked, Jessie nodded in response preparing another card. "If you haven't noticed nuts for brains, there is clearly a stand still and another strong monster ready to take the horn off your Unicorn." Vincent pointed out, but Jessie smiled as he revealed a spell card "Then I believe it's time to activate my Crystal Release equip card, you see once I equip it to a monster that has Crystal Beast in it's name it gains 800 attack points." A lime colour went over the Pegasus (Atk/ 2600 Def/ 1200) it shocked Vincent "What?!" he yelled at Jessie now realizing that he's in trouble. "This is what our combined power can do, go Pegasus charge at his Goldd of Dark world!" The Pegasus rushed at Goldd it's horn went through the axe and hit the armour, the monster disappeared but Vincent wasn't too bothered as his life points went down to 3700. "Don't think that this will do you any good! You're going to lose this duel that is that!" Vincent roared but Jessie kept smiling as he giggled "Well this is a good start, I'll set one card face down and that'll just about do it."

Furious by the fact that he lost life points and that he lost one of his strong monsters, Vincent quickly draws a card. "My Draw!" He looks at the card and immediately activates it "I activate Dark World Dealings, this is how it works first we both draw 1 card from our decks." "That's awfully generous of you." Jessie said drawing his card immediately but Vincent smiled as he drew his card "But we have to discard one card from our hands." Both Jessie and Vincent discard a card from there hands but his graveyard glows again, it surprised Jessie "Oh please don't tell me." "I wish I didn't have to tell you, but unfortunately that's not how the game works." Vincent replied back to Jessie as he continued "I discarded Gren, Tactician of Dark World. Once discarded I get to destroy a spell or trap card on the field, so I'm going to crush your Crystal Release." The lime colour faded from Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus "Don't worry Jessie I'm still up for a challenge." Pegasus said with confidence but Jessie wasn't so sure his life points weren't looking so good _If Vincent makes the right move, then I'm done for._ He thought hoping that Vincent wouldn't do it, "Don't worry Pegasus, I have a few tricks up my sleeve, here's one of them Vincent." "Trick, please you couldn't even trick a begger for money." Vincent said in response, Jessie opened up his deck as he said "Here's an interesting move, I can select one monster with Crystal Beast in it's name and place it in my Spell or trap zone and I choose…" He revealed a monster card with Ruby in the back ground "My good old buddy Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle." A ruby appeared on Jessie's side but Vincent wasn't impressed "Hmph just another rare gem I can smash another time, I place a monster face down now Brron, Insanity slash on his Unicorn!" With an laugh of pure insanity Brron spun around heading to Pegasus, "I'm not going down without a fight." Said the Pegasus as he charged towards Brron the two attacks hit on impact, Pegasus got slashed and Brron was pierced by the horn, both disappeared but Jessie called out in confidence "Don't forget my Pegasus, isn't destroyed he's still along side me." A sapphire appeared on Jessie's side of the field but Vincent smiled "I'm not quite done yet, I activate my face down The Forces of Dark World. This allows me to return 2 monsters with dark world in there name back to my hand." Vincent picked up Brron and Goldd from his graveyard doing a sinister grin, "If you thought it was over, you best think again." _Great, now he can get back Goldd of Dark World just by summoning Brron again._ Jessie thought realizing how much trouble he's in "I end my turn. Hopefully your turn will be better than your last." Vincent then chuckled knowing what he has to do.

Jaden was outside in the forest, he was following Winged Kuriboh who didn't seem to know where it was going. "Hey pal, are you sure you know where you're going?" Jaden asked and the Winged Kuriboh nodded in response, he continued following until he suddenly fell down a hill he rolled down until he stopped flat on the ground, he picked himself up seeing Jessie dueling with Vincent. "Hey Jessie!" He cried with excitement Jessie turned his head in surprise "Hey Jaden." "Oh great another pathetic duelist in my sight, no wonder I'm cursed." Vincent said sighing at the moment, but the two weren't paying attention as Jaden went over to Jessie. "Hey you know, that you two aren't supposed to be dueling this late?" Vincent chuckled as he crossed his arms "Humor me, why don't you? You actually listen to a foolish old man, you're weaker than Jessie." Jaden was angry he was about to pick a fight but he didn't want to engage in it, he scratched his head in wonder "So are you winning Jessie?" "Kinda, at the moment I'm losing but I'm about to turn it around." He replied back with joy looking on the positive side. "Sweet, I can't wait to see what you throw at him." "ENOUGH!!" Vincent yelled out unable to cope with Jessie and Jaden talking "You know what Seto Kaiba, should have invented a device to mute certain duelists who don't know when to shut up!!" Jessie turned over ready to duel again "Alright fine, let's get this over with." "It's YOUR Turn!!" Vincent yelled again.

"Alright before I draw I activate my face down card Gem Flash Energy!" Then Vincent became confused as Diamonds carried the crystals up along with them, they glowed even more. "This is how it works, during my standby phase for each continuous spell or trap card on the field you lose 300 life points for each one." Jessie explained as he drew his card then the Crystals did a harmful light over Vincent he covered his eyes, thinking he was going to go blind his life points went down to 2800, the lights faded "Finally, the disco 60's have gone to the year 2007 now." Vincent muttered as he uncovered his eyes. "Next I summon my Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle." Jessie announced quickly an Eagle perched on his Arm (Atk/ 1400 Def/ 800) "I smell a rat, where should I strike?" the Eagle asked him "Go get his face down monster now." The Eagle flew towards Vincent's monster with it's talons ready it pierced through the card which turned out to be Scarr, Scout of Dark World (Atk/ 500 Def/ 500) which was quickly destroyed. "Why thank you, you've just done what I wanted. You attacked my Scarr, Scout of Dark World and once he's destroyed in battle…" He took out his deck looking for a card as the Eagle returned to Jessie's field, he then revealed the card "I can add a monster with Dark world in it's name to my hand, just as long as it's level 4 or less. I choose Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World." He then shuffled his deck quickly and placed it back in his duel disk, but Jessie just smiled. "That won't help you, you know I place one card face down and I'll end turn."

Vincent laughed as he drew his card it confused Jessie why he was laughing "What's so funny?" Jessie asked with aggression "Because you've done everything I wanted you to do, I activate card destruction." Jaden gasped "Oh man that means you both have to discard your hand and draw equal to what you're holding." "But it doesn't stop there!" Vincent yelled, he chuckled as both discarded there hand unfortunately Jessie didn't have any cards in his hand, but Vincent had three. "Remember I had Beiige and Goldd in my hand and both can be special summoned if they where discarded! It's all Over!!" Vincent's graveyard glowed both Purple and Gold combined, a monster with a strange face holding a spear arrived along with Goldd his gold armour shined and the Axe was ready to attack. Jessie looked worried, both monsters could take him out in an instant to make matters worse Vincent hasn't summoned. "Finally I tribute Beiige for Sillva, Warlord of Dark World." Beiige then disappeared and a new monster took it's place with black amour with a sliver lining around it, holding two blades in it's hands (Atk/ 2300 Def/ 1400). "It's time to end this foolishness, attack him now tear him apart!" The two monsters charged towards Jessie Goldd cut through Cobalt eagle and in the Smoke Sillva went for Jessie. "It's all over. You could never defeat me!!" But soon the smoke faded and Vincent was confused as Sillva couldn't attack Jessie "What's the matter with you? I said to tear him apart!" Jessie grinned pointing to the trap card he activated "So sorry but when you destroyed my eagle I activated my trap Crystal Set! When one of my Crystal Beast's is destroyed in battle, not only could I add Emerald turtle to my Spell and trap zone but during this turn all your damage will result in zero." Vincent got angry he wasn't pleased that his attempt failed, but on the plus side he wouldn't get yelled at by Alex, he noticed the Emerald within the crystal. "Of all the rotten luck, fine I'll play with you some more. Main Phase two I activate Dark World Dealings!" Jessie and Vincent both drew a card, Jessie had no choice but to discard it and Vincent discarded the new card he drew. "I discarded Broww, Huntsman of Dark World and when he's discarded from my hand, I get to draw another card." Vincent drew his card smiling. "I'm done for now."

Jessie was smiling at the card he just drew "Actually you're more then done, this duel is done. Let's remember that I have 4 Crystal Beasts on the field, also Gem Flash Energy, is still in affect!" The many colours shined on Vincent and his life points went down to 1300, but it seems Vincent was bothered. _On my next turn I should turn my monsters to defense mode, and with Dragged Down to the grave in my hand along with Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World in my hand, I just have to wait for Rainbow Dragon and then I'll destroy it with my monster's effect._ Vincent plotted he was keeping his plan to himself ready to destroy Gem Flash Energy, "I've got a gift for you." Jessie said calmly he revealed Rainbow Dragon in his hand. "I think you're going to lose this duel!" Vincent was shocked as seven Crystals gathered up in the air "But how there are only 5 monsters I've counted that are Crystal Beasts?!" Jessie chuckled "Well you should have paid attention to what I was discarding with Dark World Dealings. I discarded the other two that I needed!" The Crystals came together and there formed Rainbow Dragon but Vincent wasn't happy to see him so soon. "OH NO!!!!" He shouted aware of the fact his life points are dangerously low he couldn't survive an attack like that, Rainbow Dragon roared as it's wings Shined so many colours of the rainbow (Atk/ 4000 Def/ 0). "This is the power of respecting your monsters, I'm so sorry that you can't feel the same way. Rainbow Dragon, end this with Atomic Blast!" Jessie sighed after that, Rainbow Dragon prepared it's attack it fired a bright light which hit Goldd and Vincent. He held in the pain no screaming whatsoever the duel was over Rainbow Dragon faded and Vincent looked unconscious. "Sweet duel, Jessie I knew you could do it." Jaden congratulated Jessie, but Jessie didn't feel like celebrating "Yeah, we should get back to our dorms quickly. We've got class in the morning, I can't believe that we do." They walked off they didn't want to go near Vincent, in case it was a trap.

As soon as the coast was clear Alex Alpha came towards Vincent, he was disappointed as Vincent became conscious. "It seems that you've failed to do the simplest of all tasks." Vincent got up he stood looking at Alex with a battered arm "I could have had him, not my fault if I…" But Alex interrupted with an angry face "You had better get better!! You've got a lot of skill, I don't want such good talent to be wasted. It seems I have no choice but to tell them to get ready." Alex takes out a mobile and does a speed dial "I believe it's time, send the decks to the respective owners. Tell them, they are needed." He hangs up chuckling with a plan all ready in his mind, it echoed throughout the Academy Aster was anxious he began to prepare his deck.

To be continued

Today's "Card of the Episode" is…

Gem Flash Energy  
Continuous Trap  
During each of your Standby Phases, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of face-up Continuous Spell Cards on the field x 300.

Note: You're probably wondering what's so special about Dragged down to the grave, well if used both players would have to look at there opponents hand and discard 1 card from there hands, if Jessie discarded the monster that Vincent was hoping for then the effect would have been activated since Jessie discarded it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dancing Magic**

They day begins with a test, Jaden just arrives in the class where Professor Crowler wasn't pleased of his late arrival "Jaden Yuki! You're late for class again!" Jaden giggled as he went over to Crowler to get his test paper "Sorry Teach, I guess I overslept is all." "Well you best get a Grade D Mr. Yuki otherwise you'll be having a dentition with me after class." He replied back to Jaden as he went over to his seat. The reason there was a test today on a Wednesday due to the reason Sheppard can't let his students lack on learning., everyone was working hard Bastion was answering the questions with ease so was Alex, there was also Lucien Angel who was doing the test with remarkable speed. _I can't believe I'm reduced to doing tests again, at least it's good revision._ He thought as he continued the test paper, Syrus was half way through the paper he was doing his best as well.

After Class it was immediately back to the tournament, Jaden held his fist up at the sky "Alright! It's time to get my results from low to high I'll need to find some tough duellists, if I'm to get high." "Ten four Sergeant!" Hassleberry replied however before he could move off Syrus called out "Jaden!!" Jaden turned to him in confusion he gave Syrus a moment to catch his breath back. "Hey Sy, have you come to watch me get my game on?" "No actually, you best come with me Alexis and Keira are going to duel!" Jaden could never turn down giving his friends support when they needed him it seems that getting his support would have to wait another time, he placed a positive smile on his face "Sweet, so lead the way then." Both Hassleberry and Jaden followed Syrus in truth Jaden really wanted to just duel someone, in the shadows Zane saw them moving away _Hmph amateurs not even worth my time._ He moved on looking for other people to duel he wanted a challenge up to his standards, he's been looking for the top duellist Alex Alpha so that he can hopefully have a challenge, but unfortunately finding Alex is proving to me more difficult than he thought, it's like Alex is keeping away from Zane.

In the Duel Academy library Lucien was looking up a few things in the database, he was always the studious type he was looking up each and everyone's deck in the Duel Academy. He was mostly looking up the Obelisk Blue's decks noticing that most of them are warrior types. _I always like doing research into other people's decks, these Obelisk blues might think they're all tough. But my odds calculate that I will be 99 percent better than there own._ He smiled seeing that he's in the 9th place so far with great progress he then noticed there was an option to look up Alex's deck, he double clicked on the download button however a screen came up saying 'Password Required' _A challenge, shouldn't be too hard to crack._ He tried typing in a number of numbers, words and even codes however he got frustrated after his tenth attempt. "To heck with it!!" "Quiet!!" shouted out a member of staff she then lowered her voice "This is a library, not a mosh pit so remain quiet." He sighed taking his book, moving away from the computer and out of the library.

Syrus ran along he stopped noticing a large crowd of people all watching this duel, Jaden and Hassleberry just came over to him in amazement "What in tarnation is going on here?" Hassleberry asked "Sweetness, it seems like this duel is catching quite a crowd!" Jaden replied in joy he excitedly got past everyone along with Syrus and Hassleberry they saw Chazz with Alexis along with her brother Atticus next to her, Keira was by herself it sounded like the two where arguing. "What's going on here?" Jaden asked Chazz he quickly responded "I have no idea, one moment I saw her walking the next she storms off after her saying this is the last straw!" The two where shuffling each others deck they passed it back to each other and they placed it in there duel disks. "I warned you to stop, but you wouldn't listen to me would you? Now I'm going to stop this foolishness right here!" Alexis told Keira she found it of some offence "You saw me do nothing and instantly you decide to kick off on me? I'm going to show you why I'm the best in my Academy." "Boy my little sis sure has some anger problems." Atticus sighed but Chazz couldn't take his eyes off Alexis "Go my Love, beat Keira and show her what you're made of." She was disgusted looking at Chazz when he was acting like that "I don't know which creeps me out more Chazz's obsession or your ignorance!" Like a common steam train hot air came out of Keira's ear's mouth and nose "That Does IT! I'm going to wipe the smile from your face!!" She yelled with anger, they didn't waste anymore time as they both said "Duel!"

The Duel began they each drew 5 cards and the duel was at 4000 Life points each "You can go first." Alexis offered, quickly drawing a card Keira began her turn smiling "Thank you! I won't waste it!" She looks at her hand smiling "I'll start off by summoning Silent Magician LV4 in attack mode." A female magician holding a staff with sliver clothing around her body and blue sleeves she giggled (Atk/ 1000 Def/ 1000). The first move confused Jaden "You got to be kidding me? That's her first move!?!" Chazz was slightly impressed "You'll see why she choose to summon that monster soon, but I can tell you that little Magician can be a pain." Keira looked at her hand there was two trap cards that where useful she only sets one of them "I play that face down and that's all."

"If that's all then it's my draw!" Alexis draws her card suddenly she sees that Silent Magician LV4 rose to 1500 attack points "What in the world?" Keira giggled "Sorry forgot to warn you about it's effect, each time you draw a card my Magician gains a counter along with 500 extra attack points, not so tough now are ya?" but Alexis wasn't bothered as long as she destroyed it before it became a threat. "Well you shouldn't worry because I plan to take it out before it gets a chance to do anything. So I'll activate my Polymerization spell card." Keira began to sweat she knew what it meant "Do you have to activate that card?" Two monsters appeared on Alexis' side of the field one of them was a ice skater with purple markings around her body, the other was a ballerina wearing a red clothing. "You see I'm fusing my Etoile Cyber and my Blade Skater, for my Cyber Blader!" the two monsters joined together to form another monster with red clothing around its body (Atk/ 2100 Def/ 800) "Now wipe out her Silent magician." Cyber Blader charged straight for Silent Magician but Keira revealed her face down card "Not so fast, I activate Magic Cylinder, now you lose life points equal to the attack of your monster." A Cylinder appeared in front of Silent Magician Cyber Blader got caught inside and was fired back at Alexis she took the hit as her life points went down to 1900. But it only made her angry "Wait till I wipe the smile from your face!!" she yelled quickly ending her turn Atticus was afraid he was slowly backing away "Never get involved between two girls that are fighting."

Keira drew her card as Jaden looked at her he saw two monster, one in silk white clothing holding a staff, the other was black silk clothing holding a whip he could hear them talking. "Ha! Yeah inflict that girl, show her who's boss." The black one said cheering on Keira she was becoming annoyed because she couldn't make her turn because of them. "No don't listen to the cruel one, you must increase your life points and drag on the duel." The white protested to Keira which was confusing her the white mage barely missed a whip attack from the black. "Are you Insane!?! Stalling won't help in duels and the thought of increasing life points disgusts me! Don't think that gentle nature of yours will protect you!" The White mage readied her staff preparing to defend herself "You want to do this again, bring it on!!" the two charged at each other hitting each other and pulling each others hair which only made Keira think _Why can't they just get along?_ "Sweet, she has two duel spirits that looks like White Magician Pikeru and Ebon Magician Curran." Jaden cried out, but Syrus looked at her seeing nothing as he asked "Have you been drinking some expired milk again Jaden?"

"What are you waiting for, make your turn!" Alexis yelled impatiently which ruined Keira's concentration as she made a foolish move "I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode." Two female monsters next to each other appeared they looked like sisters (Atk/ 1900 Def/ 900) but then Keira noticed her error as the attack of Cyber Blader doubled to 4200 "Ah no, I totally should have seen that coming. Please can I redo my turn." "No way." Alexis replied even though Keira was on her knees begging he sighed getting back to her feet "In that case I place a card face down and end turn."

"Let me show you, what I'm made of." Alexis drew her card but she got angry looking at it, the card had a woman in green clothing she turned her head to her brother yelling out "ATTICUS!! You messed with my deck again didn't you?" Atticus said nothing but he ran for it none the less, afraid of what would happen should her sister get hold of him "Come back here Coward!!" Alexis shook her fist she couldn't wait to end this duel _I'm not going to do anything with this monster._ Alexis thought to herself looking at another monster in her hand she immediately plays it on the field "I summon my Cyber Cloud Dancer to the field." A Female Indian woman appeared on the field it had old clothes covering her body (Atk/ 1100 Def/ 300) "Now Cyber Blader attack her Gemini Elf." Cyber Blader began to charge towards the Elf's but Keira quickly reacted she knew if she didn't then the duel would be over. "I activate Negate attack, now your attack doesn't work and I'm going to keep Silent Magician for a little while longer." But Alexis had other things on her mind "You've activated Cloud Dancer's effect, whenever a spell or trap card you must send a card from your deck that you activated to the graveyard. Otherwise you're trap is negated." Keira knew she had to discard a trap from her deck, she couldn't afford the attack to go through. "Fine I'll discard Pitch-Black Power Stone." She quickly shuffled her deck as Alexis looked through her hand "I'll end my turn then."

Keira drew her card _As long as she has that Cyber Blader on her side of the field, I'm never going to get anywhere._ Keira thought "I activate my shrink card right on Cyber Cloud Dancer." But Alexis wasn't sure about this, "Are you nuts that means you'll have to discard a Spell card from your deck." But Keira smiled as she discarded Sage stone then shuffled her deck "Then I'll tribute both my Silent Magician and Gemmi Elf for Dark Magician of Chaos!" Alexis was in shock as she saw it come right in front of her (Atk/ 2800 Def/ 2600) "Now whenever it's summoned to the field I can bring a spell from my grave to my hand, so return to me My Sage Stone card!" She takes it back from her discard pile and adds it to her hand "Now I'll attack your Cloud Dancer!" Dark Magician of Chaos charges a black energy from his staff and fires it right at Cloud Dancer but amazingly Alexis lifepoints are unharmed "Nice try, however my Cloud Dancer does have 1 more effect I can discard a monster from my deck to my graveyard, in order to reduce your damage to zero." Alexis sends Cyber Tutu to her graveyard again angry seeing her deck has been messed up again by her brother. _Once I deal with Keira my brother is going to get it!_

Intermission, Take a nice break

The Duel continues Alexis on 1900 and Keira with 4000 and standing strong Alexis draws her next card, _I can't lose to Keira however I've lost some good cards thanks to my brother. I guess I'll have to make do._ "Ok I'll kick off with Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two new cards." She quickly draws her new cards smiling "Ok now I activate the field spell Green Nation Land!" A new area arises suddenly Keira and Alexis find themselves on a grassy hill it looked like Ireland it was confusing everyone "What kind of card is that?" Keira asks. "Just a card I got from my brother, now here's it's effect whenever I have a Green Nation Monster in my hand I can special summon it from my hand as long as I tribute it respectfully. So first of all I summon Manic dancer." Play Music "She's a manic, Manic" A Woman came on the field she was dancing like an insane woman that escaped from a mental hospital (Atk/ 1200 Def/ 1500) "Now I activate her effect she can half one of your monsters attack for one turn." The Monster zoomed towards Dark Magician of Chaos and spun around him confusing him (Atk/ 1400). "Now I tribute her to special summon Green Nation Dancers!" A couple of 3 woman appeared on the field they did a little Irish dance (Atk/ 1900 Def/ 2000) Keira eyes where wide open there was only a thought in her hand _Is this woman serious?_ "Now go my Dancers give that Dark Magician of Black Chaos your feet!" The woman kicked Dark Magician of Black Chaos off the field sending him flying. Keira sighed "That means that my Dark magician of Black Chaos is removed from play." "But that's not all!" Alexis pointed out that her life points have risen to 4700 "Whenever my dancers destroy a monster, the original attack of that monster is added to my life points." Steam came out of Keira's head it was like a stream train had made its way to her as her life points was down to 3500 but then she realized she now had no monsters on the field which meant Cyber Blader could attack her "Now Cyber Blader show her some fancy moves." Cyber Blader kicked Keira in the face the boot mark was still on her face as she recovered from it her life points went down to 1400, for some reason she felt enjoyment when she smiled it creeped Alexis out. "I'm done."

Quickly Keira drew her card she needed a win something to help her out "I activate Pot of greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards." She does so Alexis has her guard up _What's she planning she has no monster left._ Jaden was trying to stop himself from being so excited on what Keira was going to do _This move might be risky, but desperate times call for measures._ "I play the magic card Dark Magic Curtain! This card allows me to special summon a Dark Magician from my deck. However I'll have to pay half my life points and I can't summon or special summon anything this turn." Keira's life points dropped to 700 and then Dark Magician made his appearance on the field (Atk/ 2500 Def/ 2000) "Finally I activate the equip card Interchange Sword!" Alexis gasped as Dark Magician's staff transformed into a sword and it's attack rose to 3000 Keira grinned "As you may have noticed my Magician gains 500 attack points, now destroy her Cyber Blader!" But Alexis wasn't very impressed as she reminded Keira "Cyber Blader's effect prevents it from being destroyed in battle!" Keira didn't reply, the Dark Magician sliced Cyber Blader in two destroying it Alexis was confused as her life points dropped to 3800 "But how?" Keira chuckled as she felt she now had the advantage again, victory was just in her reach "Interchange Sword negates all effects, plus you lose life points equal to your monsters attack points." That meant Alexis was now down to 1700 and she didn't like it either "End turn. However Interchange must go to the graveyard during the end phase." The sword changed back to a staff from Dark Magician "However by discarding any spellcaster in my hand it can return to my hand, however this means I cannot draw next turn." She discards White Magician Pikeru and quickly retrieves Interchange Sword to her hand smiling.

Alexis placed her hand on top of her deck_ Alright, I hate to say this but I have to trust that my brother has actually given me some decent cards._ "My draw!" Alexis drew her card she gasped in relief "This duel is done!" Keira was scratching her head trying not to lose it in the process "Are you feeling okay should I call the nurse?" "There's no need just watch!" Both Alexis Green Nation Dancers and her Green Nation Land field card disappeared and then this Queen appeared on the field (Atk/ 2900 Def/ 0) "Say hello to my Green Nation Queen, to summon her I have to tribute a monster with Green Nation in its name and tribute the Green Nation Land card so now you'll have to bow before the queen of dancing!" The Queen Grabbed hold of Dark magician and the two seemed to do the waltz until the Dark Magician stepped on her foot, the queen slammed Dark Magician on the ground so many times until it was destroyed leaving Keira with only 200 life points. "Finally here's her special effect, whenever she destroys a monster you lose 200 life points for each card in my graveyard." Keira sighed as her life points went down to zero the duel was over and she couldn't help but laugh "That was a fun duel! It's about time someone beat me!" Now Alexis and everyone else was confused "Excuse me, but what do you mean?" Jaden asked and that's when Keira pointed the finger at him.

"Your the problem!!" She yelled which scared Jaden to the ground "Excuse me? What have I done?" "It's what you males have done!" She explained "When I was a duellist in my Academy everyone would always want me to win."

In a Flashback Keira was duelling against a male in her Academy, he had Winged Rhynos on the field in attack mode he had Goblin attack force in his hand along with Elite Goblin attack force. Keira had Dark Magician Girl on the field she had no hand or cards on the field and she only had 100 life points left, her opponent however had the face down spell Reverse of Goblins, meaning he could switch his monster for any monster in his hand that had goblin in it's name during the battle phase and Keira had to attack it, her opponent only had 200 life points remaining. "Now Dark Magician Girl attack his monster and end this duel!" the Dark magician Girl fired it's pink blast at the monster the boy could have won this duel, but however he had heard rumours of this girl the one who keeps losing her duels and has never once caught a brake until now. The blast hit the boy and his cards on his duel disk and hand fell to the floor, Keira went up to him for a handshake "Good game!" then she noticed the card he had face down and the cards he had in his hand, she screamed out "Why did you let me win?" "Don't you know, your gender never survives in duels. You were close to actually being expelled, if you lost then you would be out here so fa..." Keira slapped in the face with sheer anger "I try my hardest! I don't care if I would have lost, I would have reapplied next year you foolish boy!" She ran away crying that's when the flashback ended.

She looked down on the floor so disappointed "The next day, that boy was kicked out of the Academy for poor judgement, but it didn't stop there people just kept trying to help me. But I didn't want help, I could get by on my own!" "I agree!" Alexis said picking her up, "These boys aren't the best duellists in the world, take Jaden for example. He fails all the tests that are thrown at him!" Jaden was about to complain but he thought it was best that Alexis speaks her mind, it might give Keira a friend "So why not come with me to the Girls dorm? It might not be.." But that's when Keira dragged her and she started running past the crowd "A girls dorm?!?! Let's GO!!" "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE YOUR GOING?!?!" Alexis shouted trying to take control of her but Keira seemed impossible to control, now Alexis is starting to reconsider her decision maybe she should have shut her mouth.

Alex Alpha was in the mountains he had a duelling break for today, he's been trying to avoid Zane only problem is everywhere he goes he sees someone who wants to duel him _Don't these duellists have anything better to do, they don't seem to realise how much time is left._ Alex turns his head to the upcoming cloud above the Academy it was growing more and more, Alexis knew that he was running out of time the end was coming soon.

Today's card of the Episode is:

Green Nation Dancers  
Level 6  
Wind  
Warrior/ Effect  
When this monster destroys an opponent's monster in battle increase your life points by the original attack of the destroyed monster. When this monster is destroyed in battle all battle damage is 0 till the end of the turn.  
Atk/ 1900 Def/ 2000

Next Time..

Chapter 6: The Unprepared

After looking around the Island Axel has been noticing the strange clouds formation in the Academy for his own reasons he challenges Alex Alpha to a duel. Axel uses his Fire combo burning Alex life points to half in the first turn, however Alex Alpha summons Droid E. Warrior and Activates Droid Generator and DNA Virus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Unprepared**

There was a storm in Duel Academy one that came when everyone least expected it, the waves of the Ocean was so furious that Michael Port was unsettled, he was lucky to be in the Obelisk dorm were he kept warm his body turned and sided as Michael was attempting to relax however his strong connection from the ocean was so strong it wouldn't allow him. A few doors away from and Lucien Angel was looking at the storm as well it wasn't one he had seen for a long time, "This reminds me of the storm at home, it tore my house into pieces." The girl dorm wasn't so phased as the others, most of them were talking about stories they heard of when they where children, except for Keira who was sorting out her deck. Ra Yellow is one of the lucky dorms, it's been built to secure that nothing can seem to break it all except when there's an inside fire, Syrus was looking at the window he seemed down and he had good reasons his room had central heating but as for the Slifer dorm it's not exactly the lucky one "Jaden, I wish that you were at Ra Yellow as well." Syrus jumped as the thunder struck near his window he crawled under his bed shaking around like a coward "Maybe I should, just stay here for the rest of the night." Bastion didn't care about the storm, to him it was just a product of the condensation of atmospheric water vapour that is deposited on the earth's surface. However it didn't mean he could sleep through it, he was counting the seconds till the next lightning bolt hit the ground. Jaden and Jessie however were the unlucky ones, they were at Slifer red a place that had no central heating and by the looks of the drips both are receiving on their heads it didn't seem that the dorm was meant for rainstorms. _What a bad time it was thinking about coming over here._ Jessie thought and by the looks of it ruby actually agreed with him, unfortunately there's nothing he can do about it now except to continue talking about cards. "Say Jess, have you heard of the sweet new card called Metal Case?" Jessie nodded as he replied "Sure did, that's one card I wouldn't mind having for my collection. Unfortunately I seem to be out of money for the meantime." They both laughed and Winged Kuriboh and Yubel looked at each other, possibly wondering why they were with Jaden again. Then all of a sudden there was a growl Yubel cried out "Jaden!!" He heard it along with Jessie, they felt very cold and it wasn't because there was no heating either Jaden took a look out the window. "Do you see anything Jay?" Jessie asked who was ready for anything to happen, Jaden saw a form a some sort of beast except it was a shadow beast with sliver eyes it looked at Jaden as it growled. Jessie was the next to take a look he saw the same thing, the two there freaked out and there duel spirits attempted to push them away however darkness went through their eyes and everything turned black.

The next day wasn't a pretty one, Obelisk dorm was only minor damage and Ra yellow had its front door blast off. But in the Slifer dorm it was dicey, the entire ceiling came off all except for Chazz's room who prepared for any storms the only room that had its room collapsed was Jaden's, everyone else got off with a scratch and wet hair with a lack of sleep. Jaden awoke with a freight as he had regained consciousness his friends were there with him "He's awake!" Syrus cheered who thought that he was a goner, Jaden was dizzy and his head was bandaged for reasons unknown. "Where am I?" Jaden asked, he noticed that Jessie had his left arm broken which wasn't a good thing if your actually in a tournament. "You're in the infirmary." Hassleberry pointed out "Good to see that you made it sarge!" A nurse entered the room, she had some food ready for Jaden but she didn't give it to him just yet this was to get his attention the only problem is that it worked too well. "Food!! Gimme, Gimme, Gimme I've been a great student!" the nurse held it up in the air "Not yet Jaden, I need to take a good look at you. There might be some strange thing wrong with you." Jaden had no idea what she was on about, his face expressions said it all "What do you mean?" "Michael Port, seems to be facing a little brain trouble. Apparently when students found him, he was in pain and trying to tell something to stop." Chazz explained, Jaden jumped up as he was concerned for him Michael is a great duellist and possibly a good friend "Is he alright?" "Relax Slacker, he's fast asleep right now. If you ask me he has some issues." Jaden was about to defend Michael for that insult, at least to Jaden it felt like an insult but he pulled his right leg and yelled out in pain. "Now hold still Jaden Yuki, otherwise I'll force you to watch me toss this in the trash." The nurse ordered and Jaden only wined and complained "Awww no fair!"

Dr. Crowler and Bonaparte were informing Chancellor Sheppard of the damages to Duel Academy, they weren't cheap ones either "We've had extensive damages to Slifer red, we've got workers working on it. But the budget to Duel Academy is going to be stretched." Crowler informed to him. "You ask me, this storm came at a bad time. If we keep getting strange things occurring to Duel Academy Seto Kaiba will have our heads." Bonaparte stated the obvious, Sheppard turned to them "Let's put the papers down for a moment." They did so, they couldn't argue with Sheppard not if they wanted to keep their jobs "Have any of you heard anything last night?" The two paused and went into thought then it came to Crowler's mind "To be honest, I did hear a growl or a cry. For a moment I thought it was a bear." Bonaparte agreed and he nodded as he looked up to Crowler "If you ask me, it seems like the night passed very quickly. One moment I was in my bed, the next I'm here!!" Sheppard agreed he looked at the Academy Dorms "I agree, something has made time go faster. Otherwise something has made us forget what it is we're doing last night." Sheppard was now worried for the sake of the children, granted this has happened before but when it involves time than it is a concerning matter. "I've sent, Axel Brodie to investigate the situation I pray that he finds us answers."

Alex was walking through the mountains again, it was a little jog the storm didn't stop him from sleeping however he has felt something strange happen, something he doesn't quite remember _Am I forgetting something?_ Then he heard a voice behind him "You!!" Alex turned he saw Axel Brodie had his finger pointing to him "Careful with that finger, you'll never know what might happen." Alex mocked but Axel paid it no mind he continued to speak to him "You know something that's happening here don't you?" Alex said nothing the wind blew his hair, the cool breeze was something he tend to enjoy the wind was always nice to him "What if I do? What are you going to do about it?" Axel drew his Duel Disk from his belt and activated it fully, Alex took out his Duel Disk his was custom designed it looked like it was made from solid metal. Jaden and the others saw the two, it looked a duel was going to break out any moment "Hey guys, there's a duel going on I got to watch this!" Jaden ran off heading for the mountains, the others ran off chasing for him Jessie paused he saw it was Axel and Alex who were about to duel he then started to run towards the duel himself.

"For someone who has a custom Duel Disk you sure like to show off." Axel mocked but Alex chuckled pointing to his Duel Disk "Look who's talking!" Axel grunted and didn't reply the duel had begun "Duel!" They both cried out the duel started with 4000 life points each Axel drew his card "My draw! First I activate the spell card Spitfire, this is how it works I discard any fire type monster from my hand and you lose 800 life points." He discards Volcanic Ball a small spitfire goes towards Alex but he blocks it with his Duel Disk now with 3200 life points left, Axel smiled. "Now I activate Volcanic Ball's effect, I search my deck for two Volcanic Ball's and send them to the graveyard, you then lose 1200 life points." He looks for the two more he has and discards them to the graveyard, Alex notices two balls appear beside him they explode immediately smoke surrounds him, Jaden and the others are there to witness the explosion. "Next I summon Volcanic Blaster in attack mode and I set one card face down. I end turn." A cannon device appears before Axel (Atk 1200 Def. 500). The smoke clears and Alex is only growling to the fact that he's now down to only 2000 of his life points. "Whoa, halving your opponent's life points in one turn is nuts!" Jessie was amazed and so were Jaden and Syrus "I'm so glad I am witnessing this duel!" Jaden said in amazement he was excited how this duel was going to end. "Are you ready to say anything?" Alex grunted to Axels' question "I don't have to say anything, my duelling will say it all." Axel cringed for a moment he hoped that he would actually be able to get his answers the easy way, but the hard way will have to do.

Alex drew his card "My turn Draw!" he looked at it and smiled he turned his card over to show Axel "I activate the Spell card Droid Generator." A generator appeared right beside Alex, Axel was weary it was a continuous spell card "You'll find out what it does in time. Next I summon my Droid E. Warrior in attack mode." A droid comes to the field what seems to be holding a machine gun based weapon (Atk/ 1800 Def/ 1800) Axel cringed he was worried due to it's attack but he was faking it _My face down trap Fire Explosion should see to that, it can destroy a monster that destroyed a fire type monster on my field._ "Now Droid E, Warrior attack his Blaster with Plasma Furry!" The Droid aimed it's weapon and fired blue plasma blasts at Volcanic Blaster destroying it, but this is what Axel wanted. "You've activated my Trap card, Fire Explosion!" However Axel was horrified to find out that his trap card didn't work "What?" Alex grinned a sinister smile "Droid E. Warrior's special effect is in play, as long as Droid Generator is on my side of the field trap cards can't be activated on my turn." Axel was down to 3400 life points but he wasn't done yet. "I still have my monsters effect, I can place 1 Volcanic monster in my deck to the top." He selected his card and shown it to Alex it was Volcanic Rocket, he shuffled his deck and placed it on top of his deck. Alex knew what Axel was doing but he didn't want it to happen so easily "During battle, I activate the quick play spell card DNA sample from my hand. It can be activated once I destroy a monster in battle, first I select a monster in your graveyard and the type is declared into my test tube." A test tube was revealed on Alex's side of the field, fire came out of Axels' graveyard representing that the type was pyro it went into the test tube and was sealed. Alex then pointed to his monster continuing were he left off "I designate the machine type on my side of the field. I warn you to think carefully here, if you summon a monster that is the same type I selected then things will get tricky." _What does he mean things will get tricky?_ Axel thought to himself and Alex kept a smile on his face "I set 1 card face down. I end turn." "I don't like the looks of this one bit." Bastion commented he wondering what DNA sample does and by the looks of it Jaden was worried that Axel wasn't going to win.

Axel kept calm and drew his card "Draw!" he looked at it thinking _Not good, I only have Pyro monsters in my deck looks like I'll have to take a risk._ "First I activate Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." He smiles and looks at what he has "I summon Volcanic Rocket to the field." A Molten Rocket appeared on the field (Atk/1900 Def/ 1400) Alex smiled as he thought _And the fly goes for the bait._ "Volcanic Rocket allows me to add my Blaze Accelerator card to my hand from my deck." Axel looks for it in his deck finds it and adds quickly to his hand and then shuffles his deck then he notices that the test tube glowed and smashed into pieces. "I warned you. Whenever you summon a type that I selected in your graveyard, then from my deck I can activate DNA Virus!" A black pool surrounded Axels' field it attached on to his monster decreasing it's strength (Atk/ 1200 Def/ 700) Alex then continued "DNA Virus allows me to decrease your Pyro monsters strength by 700, also whenever I destroy them with a monster type that I designated before, then you lose 500 life points." Axel was horrified and Bastion was simply amazed "Incredible strategy! That means whatever deck your using Alex can limit you down to his advantage." "That's Alex for you." Everyone turned to see Aster had been watching the duel also, so far he knows what's going on "Alex is just playing for Axel for now, this isn't even how Alex plays to be honest he's just doing it for fun." Jaden growled "Wait till I.." But Aster interrupted him "Don't bother Jaden you'll only go down as bad as Axel will, trust me it's going to get worse before it gets better." Alex chuckled he was waiting to see what Axel will pull out of the hat now, but surprisingly Axel recovered quickly. "Next I activate the spell card Royal Flare, first I tribute a Volcanic monster on the field to special summon another 1 from my hand however it can't attack this turn. I choose Volcanic Hammer!" The rocket disappeared and a huge molten monster was on the field in defence (Atk/ 2400 Def/ 1500) the pool attached to it decreasing it (Atk/ 1700 Def/ 800) Alex chuckled "That was a waste of time." But this time Axel smiled as he clutched his hand into a fist "However you forget it's effect, I can inflict 200 damage for each Volcanic Monster in my graveyard." Fire surrounded Alex but he wasn't bother by it at all even though he only had 1000 life points left. "I end turn."

Alex drew his card "My turn, Draw!" He looked at his hand he knew that he was down on life points but not for before he struck a blow on Axel. "I summon Droid E. Black General to the field." A similar droid came on the field only with time it's body was coloured black and it was holding a sword. (Atk/ 1700 Def/ 1700) "Black general attack his Hammer!" The Droid sliced the monster with ease and the black pool struck Axel decreasing his life points to 2900 "Warrior attack him directly!" Axel took full force of the blasts falling to his knees in pain his life points was only 1100 now. "I end turn." Jessie noticed that this duel was tight "This duel looks almost over, if Axel doesn't draw the right card it's over." Jaden then cried out in desperation "Axel get up! You can't give in!" Axel got up he knew he couldn't let Sheppard down not when he's so close.

_I can do this, I have to do this. I haven't failed on a mission yet and I won't let this be the first._ "Draw!" He drew his card hoping that it would help him, and it would "I activate the spell card Three of a Kind!" That confused Alex as he asked him "Three of a what?" "Three of a Kind!" Axel then continued "First I remove 3 monsters in my graveyard that have the same name, then I can draw 3 new cards." He removed his Volcanic Ball's from his graveyard and then drew his three cards he smiled "Looks like you're going to have a bad day. I activate the Spell card Blaze Accelerator then I sacrifice it for Tri-Blaze Accelerator!" A three sided cannon came on Axels' field it made Alex cringe but then it disappeared "Now I tribute it for Volcanic Doomfire!" Then a huge behemoth arose to Axels' field (Atk/ 3000 Def/ 1800) it sprayed out fire from its mouth and Alex was afraid Axel could see it in his eyes, the black pool attached to it decreasing it's strength (Atk/ 2300 Def/ 1100) "Now Doomfire finish him off attack his Black General!" The behemoth sprayed a huge flame on the droid it covered Alex from sight Axel was about to walk away until he noticed something, the hologram of his monster wouldn't disappear "What!!?!" On the other side the flames revealed that it was blocked by a barrier when it disappeared Alex's face was smiling "I activated my trap card Gift to the Enemy. It negates your attack and ends your battle phase, however you get to add a level 4 or lower monster from your deck to your hand." Alex looked and chosen another Volcanic Rocket, he revealed it to Alex. "Next I activate my General's effect whenever you add a monster from your deck to your hand, I can add a Droid E. Level 4 or lower Monster to mine. I choose my Droid E. Scout." He shows it to Axel and shuffles his deck. Axel growls that was his best chance of ending the duel and he has no other cards to help. "I end turn."

Alex reached for his deck and drew a card "Draw!" He grinned "I summon my Droid E. Scout to the field." A Droid with only a small gun on its hand appears on the field (Atk/ 1000 Def/ 1000) "Activate it's effect, whenever Droid Generator is on the field when it's summoned it's classed as a special summon." Axels' eyes widened he knew what was going on now as Alex continued "Next I tribute my Scout and General so that I can summon Droid E. Supreme Commander!" A huge Droid appears on the field with a weapon that is the same as the Droid E. Warrior's only it was bigger; the Droid was the same height as Doomfire (Atk/ 2800 Def/ 2800) "Now finish this attack his Doomfire right now!" The Droid took aim and Alex rose his fingers to the air "Whenever Supreme commander attacks it gains 500 attack. But that's not all..." He smiled and Axel stepped back looking at his Doomfire "What do you mean?" he asked and then Alex answered "When Droid Generator is on the field I select 1 level 4 Droid E. Monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard. Then half of the attack from the monster I discarded goes to my Supreme Commanders attack." Alex discarded Droid E. Overcharge it has 2200 attack points and so Supreme Commanders attack was 4400, that's then Alex clicked his fingers and the commander fired destroying Doomfire, the black pool struck Axels' body and Alex just laughed as his life points went down to zero. "Doesn't look like you have the muscle to question me further!" Alex mocked, he took his deck from his Duel disk and walked off.

Aster ran to Axel as he had just fell unconscious he shouted out to Alex "Alex WHY!?!" No answer, Aster punched the ground in anger "Darn you!!" The others went over to check on Axel he was beaten badly "Will he be alright?" Syrus asked and Aster didn't answer it looked dim, very dim indeed. _Alex, I don't know what right you think you have but I won't let you get away with this. _Jaden thought to himself as he saw Alex leave, he could do nothing but watch.

Today's "Card of the Episode" is…

Droid E. Supreme Commander  
Level 8  
Earth  
Machine/ Effect  
This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card declares an attack this card gains 500 attack points. If "Droid Generator" is on your side of the field during the battle phase select 1 monster with "Droid E." in its name from your deck that is level 4 or less and discard it to the graveyard. Half of the discarded monster's attack points are added to this monster for one turn.  
Atk/ 2800 Def/ 2800


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Battle of the Brains**

Bastion was in his dorm he was preparing his deck, calculating the odds of what Lucien Angel would use of course the second name gave it away however he was confused what happened today. In a flashback Dr. Crowler was sorting out who people were duelling who, all except for Alex due to the reason he had defeated Axel yesterday and is still unable to awaken from his unconsciousness, everyone was in the main hall even Michael who is now fully recovered from his sleep. "Now students, Sheppard has given me a list of people to duel each other. Alex Alpha you do not need to be here!" Crowler reminded him, but Alex was smiling regardless "I'm only here to see who my opponents might be facing. I don't see anything wrong with that." "Very well, if you insist." Crowler then looked at his list on top of the list was a very interesting choice it was Bastion and Lucien, strange enough Lucien hasn't duelled once in this tournament but Bastion however has won three duels and lost two duels. "Bastion Misawa and Lucien Angel, you two will be the next to duel. You may duel tomorrow at any location you choose, as long as it's not indoors and that you both agree on the location. That goes for the rest of you." Bastion and Lucien looked at each other they gave themselves the same look, the look of challenge. _My first duellist, I hope this one is challenging by the duels I've seen from these other duellists, they wouldn't last ten minutes in my Academy._ Lucien thought to himself, in his Academy Lucien was always looking up his opponent's deck seeing the traps, monster type and finally the threats. He never uses any other cards to use for his advantage, his deck is always the same one Fairy type. _Hmm Lucien, I have heard of him before._

Earlier on before night time Bastion logged on to a search engine he typed down Lucien Angel, no records were found "That's odd, why would Lucien not be on the internet." He checked the tournament profiles and he logged on to Lucien's profile, he saw his deck type it read Fairy deck. _That's obvious, but I need more information about his deck._ He clicked on existing cards, only to see that no cards have been played at least, not yet. _Clever, he hasn't duelled so that I won't know what cards he's using. Looks like I'll have to try and use my usual strategy, just try my best._ Lucien on the other hand, was looking up the cards that Bastion used nothing interesting but his tactic's were questionable, looks like someone was thinking. "Interesting so there are people who are actually using their brains. I think this duel might be interesting, his test results are equal to that of mine." He yawned it was late at night he took off his reading glasses, he had bad eyes he could see perfectly however when he was reading a book or on a computer he has to wear his glasses. He turned off his computer and slipped into bed "My opponent best be ready, because my deck is ready for anything!" Bastion realised the time it was 00:10 Am on his digital clock there was no point in looking up his opponent anymore he set his alarm for 7 Am and he went into bed.

Next day, Jessie was running around the Duel Academy he was looking for his next opponent he enjoyed duelling and to see what moves his opponent would use, a bit like Jaden except for a few differences. Jessie would do well in tests, Jessie would always find some way to entertain himself that was about it, Jessie is supposed to be duelling an Obelisk Blue who is running a Thunder deck a very rare deck to come across which made him even more excited than usual. "Whoo Hoo! I so can't wait my deck is so ready to take on my opponent isn't that right guys?" Everyone said that they were ready and prepared for their duel Jessie would do his best regardless. Syrus was looking around for his opponent a Ra Yellow, he had no idea what his opponent would be "Aww man, I hope I do well in my duel." He slapped himself on the face, he's been always saying things about his deck and saying how weak he is "This is not me, if I'm going to get anywhere I'm going to have to try harder, no wait I will try harder!"

On the other side of the Island Aster had just won his opponents he was facing two duellists by himself, they were too easy for him. "That's game, now get moving!" Aster was slightly in a mood, who could blame him he saw Alex dominate Axel and torn him apart with his monsters. Aster moved on thinking to himself _Alex, sometime soon you'll have to duel me whether you want to or not._ Just above him was Alex looking at him he seemed impressed by Aster's moves and play, however he thought to himself _Aster, you must understand I'm doing this for a reason. If you cannot understand then I'll make you understand soon enough, but if you wish to duel me then that's fine._ Jaden had just saw a shy little duellist his name was Gareth Miles another arrival from another Academy "Hey Mate! You're from another Academy aren't you?" Gareth turned his head to see Jaden he was surprised that Jaden was talking to him "Oh hello, you must be Jaden Yuki aren't you?" "Sure am!" He smiled as he readied his duel disk "Hey let's throw down and get our game on." But Gareth seemed as nervous as Syrus was he backed away slowly as he was looking around "Erm sorry Jaden, but I have a duel appointment to get to." Jaden sighed as he was disappointed that he wasn't going to get a practise duel "On alright then, see ya around." Gareth nodded and he ran into the forest it was steep and very damp probably wet as well, but Gareth didn't seem nervous at all even as he saw Vincent in front of him. "So you're the fool, I'm up against!! Ha you're a sight for sore eyes." But Gareth smiled surprising Vincent a lot "Careful... There's more to me that meets the eye, even pleasant things can get ugly!" He gave him a sinister smile which caught Vincent off guard however he wasn't very impressed "In that case let's get this duel started."

The wind blew and Lucien and Bastion met up it was right outside of Ra Yellow, Lucien was waiting for Bastion the whole time "So you're the genius from Ra Yellow? Do you know what you are in for?" Bastion smiled as he prepared his duel disk he handed out his deck "I can imagine a few things, but for now I wish to remain surprised." Lucien nodded he could understand what Bastion wanted, it was something simple nothing much or hard to ask for Lucien took his deck from his Duel Disk. He placed his glasses on "You'll have to improvise with me, I have to wear these in order to read. I prefer that my opponent shuffles my deck and vice versa." Bastion didn't hesitate he walked up to him and they both took each other's deck and shuffled them, they both took each other's deck and got to a further distance Lucien smiled "Let's do this!" "Let's!" Bastion surprised there was no one to see this duel, the two didn't want to be disturbed "Duel!" the duel began with 4000 life points each. Lucien prepared to draw his card "The smartest I.Q goes first, Draw!" He drew his card and played it immediately "I'll start with Harvest Angel of Wisdom in attack mode!" An angel appeared on the field with gold amour on her body she was holding a horn (Atk/ 1800 Def/ 1000) Bastion knew by now it was a fairy deck, but there might be something else special about it. "I finish off with two cards face down and I end my turn."

Bastion drew his card without any reason to wait "My draw! I start by summoning Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus!" A orange machine warrior appeared on the field (Atk/ 1800 Def/ 1500) it had a plus shield on it and Lucien was wondering _Odd he summoned a monster with the same attack, but will he be willing to attack?_ "I set two cards face down and I end turn. I'm not going to attack you, I know it's a trap." Lucien smiled with guilt he blushed as he looked at his deck "Guilty as charged, but however that's your opinion your foolishness has left you open. But then again I can't possibly know what cards you have." Bastion smiled he knew that this duel will get intense sooner or later.

"My draw!" Lucien quickly drew his card he looked at it, seemed like a card that could give him an edge he can't just wait for Bastion, that would be a stupid move. "I summon Bountiful Artemis in defence mode." An object that looked white appeared on the field it had it's arms in an X position ready to block an attack (Atk/ 1600 Def/ 1700) "Now Wisdom attack his monster now!" The Angel blew her wings towards Bastion's monster the wind was about to hit it but Bastion wouldn't allow that "You've activated my trap card Magnet Force Plus. Which means that your monster gets a plus symbol and that means your monster can't do battle with mine, as you know plus won't work with itself." But Lucien had other things on his mind as he smiled "Then I activate my trap card Solemn Judgement, just by paying half my life points I can negate anything you throw at me." _But why what was the point, now he's only got half his life points remaining?_ Bastion was trying to think of Lucien's reasons but he didn't bother to come to a conclusion as the wind tore the Magnet apart, and the staff of it destroyed Wisdom. "Now I activate Wisdom's effect, when she's destroyed in battle I can add a counter trap card to my hand." As Bastion sees Lucien's life points go to 2000 he sees that Lucien pulls out Negate attack, he then shuffles his deck then points to his other monster. "Now I activate the effect of my other monster, whenever a counter trap card is activated when Bountiful is on the field than I can draw one card from my deck." He draw his card and shuffles his hand quickly "I set 1 card face down, end turn."

_Wait a minute, now I understand his deck isn't just a fairy deck it's also a counter deck as well._ Bastion smiled impressed of his opponent's tactic, now he had to think of one quickly or Lucien will get the better hand of him "My draw!" Bastion draws his card closes his eye to think _Now one of those face down cards is Negate attack, the other must be a card to protect it I'm guessing with Magic Jammer._ "I activate my Face down card Mystical Space Typhoon, I target the card that you set." But as Bastion expected Lucien activated his face down card "Not if I activate Magic Jammer, I discard my Cestus of Dalga card. Then I draw a card to replace it." He discarded cestus of Dalga and drew one card from his deck that's when Bastion pointed to him "Just as I expected, now I summon my Magnet Warrior Omega Minus in attack mode." A purple machine monster similar to the orange version except it was holding a sword and had a Minus shield on it (Atk/ 1900 Def/ 600) _All I have to do and attack it's true my attack should fail with Negate attack face down, but then I won't be complaining next turn._ Bastion plotted but Lucien didn't seem to be bothered he was looking at his current hand, it was useful to him regardless of what his opponent thought. "Go Omega, attack his Bountiful with lightening slash!" Lucien smiled "I activate my trap, Draining Shield!" bastion was horrified, it wasn't the card he thought it was then he remembered Lucien shuffled his hand before he set a card therefore he rushed into conclusion. _I should have realised that Lucien might have other ways to stop my attack, stupid!_ The sword came in contact with the shield and Lucien quickly explained "You didn't think I would waste Negate attack on one monster did you, for shame I thought you were better than this. Draining Shield negates your attack and adds your monsters attack points to my life points." That meant that Lucien was now on 3900 only 100 life points away from full health. Bastion grunted "I end my turn."

Lucien drew his card and said nothing he smiled of what card he had obtained and immediately played it "I activate my favourite field spell, The Sanctuary in the sky!" The field changed it was now cloudy full of mist and a temple was right behind Lucien, Bastion then smiled "Clever move, that means that your Fairy's can't give you any battle damage." Lucien nodded "I concur, however that's not what else it can do. But I'll leave you to find that out for yourself. I summon Nova Summoner on the field, next I set 1 card face down and I end turn." A fairy came on Lucien's field it had some sort of emerald in the middle with a pink shine on its body. (Atk/ 1400 Def/ 800) Bastion shrugged he knew what Lucien's plan was and he had to admit it was a clever play _What is it that he wants? Surely he can't be... Of course he wants me to destroy it, so he can get out something stronger._ Bastion smiled as he reached for his card.

"It's my move!" Bastion smiled at his card it was the perfect tactic to counter Lucien that made Lucien nervous _Wait why is he smiling, unless..._ Sweat poured down Lucien's head as Bastion continued his turn. "I summon my Super Electro Magnet, but in order to summon it I must remove 1 Earth monster from my field and 1 Earth Monster in my graveyard. So Omega and sigma will have to go for now." Swiftly Bastion placed the two monsters away in his pocket and then arrived this huge Magnet appeared on the field with Navy colours around it's warrior body (Atk/ 2900 Def/ 2600) Lucien smiled however confident that Bastion won't hurt him "I'll remind you, since I have The Sanctuary in the sky on the field you can't do battle damage." Then Bastion replied with a grin on his face "I'm aware of it, but who said I'm going to do battle damage." Lucien cringed as Bastion looked in his deck and sent Gamma, Alpha and Beta to the graveyard Bastion then explained "One of Electro Magnet's effects is that I can send 3 Earth type monsters from my deck to the graveyard, to deal 1500 damage to your life points and half the damage is dealt to me." Soon asteroids flew from the sky and hit both Bastion and Lucien, Lucien landed on the ground but quickly recovered Bastion remained standing. Now Lucien had 2400 and Bastion had 3250 life points remaining. "Now to deal with your annoying Bountiful Artemis, Super Electro Magnet attack it now." Lucien was taken aback by Bastion's actions "But why him, you could have attacked Nova summoner?" But Bastion smiled back in his reply he knew Lucien was up to and he wasn't falling for it "Nice try, but when Nova Summoner is destroyed in battle you can summon a monster called Airknight Parshath as long as you have your Sanctuary in play." Lucien chuckled now he knew that Bastion wasn't some duellist who didn't think, he knew that Bastion was a worthy challenger. "Very Good Bastion, I must congratulate you for your knowledge. However I activate my Counter Trap Rightful Decision." Now as Super Manget was charging it's electric attack it faced towards Nova Summoner, which made Bastion sweat. "Rightful Decision, allows me to change the attack of your monster if your attacking a fairy type monster to another. However doing this comes with a risk, the battle damage I receive is doubled." Lucien explained and Bastion noticed what Lucien was planning "But because of The Sanctuary in the sky..." Lucien Interrupted "Yes, I don't get the punishment. So Nova Summoner Protect Bountiful." As Super Magnet fired it's electrical attack Nova summoner took the entire attack, Lucien pointed to Bountiful "Before I can use Nova's effect I activate Bountiful's effect, allowing me to draw 1 card for activating my counter trap." Lucien drew his card then looked at his deck, he faned them out like Poker cards looking for it. "As you said before, I can special summon a fairy type monster. But since I have The Sanctuary in the sky, on my side of the field then I can bring out Airknight Parshath instead." A fairy holding a sword with blue and gold armour appears on the field (Atk/ 1900 Def/ 1400) Lucien felt confident with his faithful monster on the field, but Bastion grinned "My Super Magnet has another effect, by decreasing it's attack by 500. Whenever a monster is special summoned and you have more monsters than me, you must tribute all monsters until you have an equal side on my field." Lucien grunted but seemed impressed with Bastion's play "Then I have no choice, Bountiful I send you to the graveyard. Very clever Bastion, you've broken my combo but however was it worth it?" Bastion looked at his hand and replied "I set 1 card face down, that's all."

Lucien drew his card, he felt happy at his next card _Yes my star card, once I use this, the duel is mine and combined with Healing Bliss all I'll have to do is wait for the fireworks._ But as Lucien was thinking about his next move Bastion was prepared for the worst _With my face down Magic Cylinders however monster he summons should be his down fall._ Lucien readied his card in the air as he said with confidence "Now I bring out my Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin, in attack position. Just by tributing my…" A flash of lightening appeared and before both of the duellist's realised the duel was over. "Wait a minute what just happened?" Lucien bit his lip as both duellists were standing but by the look of it, none of them knew what happened or who won the duel. "If you ask me, that light might have represented the Time Stream going in a huge blast." Bastion explained.

Vincent looked to the sky and he heard the screams of monsters screaming and moaning he noticed that the shadows weren't disappearing either they were here to stay. "Finally, the darkness has arrived. Now who will be the first to fall!" The world was in total darkness and everyone was in panic, it had begun Alex's plan had been set into motion.

Today's "Card of the Episode" is…

Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin  
Level 7  
Light  
Fairy/ Effect  
You can Special Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Airknight Parshath". During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, draw 1 card. While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field and your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, this card gains ATK and DEF equal to the difference in Life Points.  
Atk/ 2300 Def/ 2000

Next time...

**Chapter 8: Going through Hell**

As the sky continues to look grim, Yubel warns Jaden that a great force is attempting to brake the barrier's from Death and Life. As a search for Alex Alpha comes into action, Adrian is forced to duel with an unknown Dark Duellist named Drake. Who begins his turn with Probation, preventing Aidran from using Exodius, the Ultimate forbidden God.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning:** The talk between Jaden and Yubel, might be slightly offensive to Christians I've tried not to offend anyone in this way. But I wish to state something imagine those 3 things a part of God. You have been warned. I do hope that I will not offend you in this way no matter what relgion you are. I will say this now **I AM NOT Against Any Religons** That is all.

**Chapter 8: Going through Hell**

The sky around Duel Academy hasn't changed, Axel became conscious he was surprised to see such a sight there was neither rain, nor lightening for that matter but there was strong winds and no day light "What happened to this place?" Axel asked himself, he growled remembering how he lost in the duel between Alex he remembered it exactly.

In Axels' memory he remembered that it was Alex's turn and he had just explained the effect of Droid E. Scout and is moving for the kill. "Next I tribute my Scout and General so that I can summon Droid E. Supreme Commander!" A huge Droid appears on the field with a weapon that is the same as the Droid E. Warrior's only it was bigger; the Droid was the same height as Doomfire (Atk/ 2800 Def/ 2800) "Now finish this attack his Doomfire right now!" The Droid took aim and Alex rose his fingers to the air "Whenever Supreme commander attacks it gains 500 attack. But that's not all..." He smiled and Axel stepped back looking at his Doomfire "What do you mean?" he asked and then Alex answered "When Droid Generator is on the field I select 1 level 4 Droid E. Monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard. Then half of the attack from the monster I discarded goes to my Supreme Commanders attack." Alex discarded Droid E. Overcharge it has 2200 attack points and so Supreme Commanders attack was 4400, that's then Alex clicked his fingers and the commander fired destroying Doomfire, the black pool struck Axels' body and Alex just laughed as his life points went down to zero, those laughs continued through Axels' mind.

Axel slammed his fist onto the nearest table that was near him, he couldn't believe how he lost the duel so easily. "Damn you Alex, I won't lose the next duel. Now that I know what tactic's your use, it should be easy to defeat you." He grinded his teeth together knowing that what he failed to prevent had happened but he couldn't dwell on it, the best thing to do was to find Alex again and to try to win the next duel.

Students throughout Duel Academy where in constant fear over the fact that the sky had not cleared up, in order to tell when it's night and day a system has been made everyone in Duel Academy will get a message in their PDA's when it has turned night. Alarms have been set on alarm clocks to eight o'clock in the morning exactly, a few students began to worry about what was to become of them they've seen stuff like this before and they've often meant one thing, shadow games. Not everyone was in fear, Michael Port was one of them that wasn't afraid of anything except for the sea when it becomes fierce he had been invited to Jaden's Dorm in Slifer Red. The only problem is that since he's new he has no idea where on Earth he is going. _Great, I'm lost for the eighth time first it was hitting into a tree, next it was a volcano and the other times was just going around in circles._ He heard a voice and someone placed a hand on his shoulder "Excuse me." Michael jumped he turned around to see it was only Syrus who had recently been moved over to Obelisk blue, he only just got the jacket so Michael could tell why it was sparking. "Are you lost? Because this is the second time I seen you wander over to Obelisk blue dorm." Michael sighed, he knew this was going nowhere just walking around like a headless chicken was as useless as a clock that can't work because it has no batteries. "Yeah mate, to be honest I've kinda lost my way. I'm trying to find Slifer Red, to find Jaden Yuki but I keep ending up in so many locations." Syrus chuckled to himself he imagined Michael ending up in the chicken farm by accident, but he quickly dismissed that thought. "Well, I'm going that way myself. I see Jaden also gave you a message as well. Stick with me we'll be there in no time." Michael felt relieved he now had a guide perhaps he could get to Jaden before he missed some of it. "Now which way was it again?" Michael hit his head on the wall, he felt stupid for asking but he stopped once Syrus laughed "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself, follow me." As Michael followed he couldn't help but to ask about the rumours he's heard about this Academy one of them being about the Sacred Beasts. "So tell me mate, is the stuff I heard about this place true?"

Jaden lay about on the floor he's been thinking about Alex's actions, how during the duel that not once has Alex felt pain in his duels while Jessie however has been feeling pain from his duels. _Alex, what is wrong with you? What exactly have you unleashed on this world and finally how come you don't feel any punishment while everyone else suffers. Is it because you have some type of card?_ His thought was headed when he heard the voice of someone he knew "Jaden." His eyes widened for a moment, but then he knew who it was that was calling his name he closed his eyes and smiled "Yubel, for how long have you realised the situation?" Her form appeared in front of him, she wasn't smiling unlike him she was more concerned for Jaden's safety it was her duty to protect him. "For a while, however I've been trying to figure out what it is that's causing Time to shift." Jaden opened his eyes to look at her as he asked "Are you immune to the Time Shift?" But she shook her head in disappointment, which in turn made Jaden frown. "Sorry, I'm unable to remain in temporal sync. Because of Super Fusion we're permanently together, whatever affects you affects me as well. I've tried to protect you, however dangerous events happen before I can assist you." Jaden looked around, suddenly the entire room changed it was like they were in Neo's Space just exactly like his field card, now it was Elemental Hero Neo's who appeared right next to Yubel. "Jaden, this threat is extreme." Jaden was horrified to see that Neo's Space was cracking, the colours where turning either black or gray but it was happening at a slow rate. "What's happening?" "The balance has shifted." Yubel replied she continued as Jaden looked back at her. "There were 3 Entities' before the God cards. Those 3 Entities' are responsible for everything." Jaden jumped up in anger he cried out to Yubel "Then what are we sitting here for? We have to stop this now." The Environment changed yet again as Yubel replied in a calm manner "It's not that simple."

There was a flashback it was of the Universe before anything was made Jaden was only there to witness it. Only Yubel and Elemental Hero Neo's could speak in narrative, it began with Yubel as she explained "Before everything, there was nothing not a life form not a planet, nothing existed in the world you see before you." Then something shined a sliver glow in the middle of the area, then 3 forms appeared before Jaden's eyes "Then without warning these 3 Entities' were created by a higher power, one that outmatches anything on Earth. These Entities' were told to do one thing, it was to begin life and to create the Universe." Neo's then took over for Yubel as the first creature created stars and space "The first created Space throughout the universe so that everything was divided." Then lumps of rock came around the area and the second creature glowed light blue light, then Earth, the sun and many other planets were created. "The next created the Universe of the planets, no one is for certain how it is that life was created." Finally the third creature gave an aura around the universe and black holes where created, Yubel took over from Neo's from here. "The last created Time, to provide for Evolution. But before all three left..." The three fired a beam that was many colours around space that made many colours, the three disappeared after that. "They combined themselves to create Neo's Space. However soon the three noticed that their power was too great, to seal it away they created the God Cards. Then created their only weakness, themselves."

It was back to Neo's space, where Jaden sees that the colours of Neo's space are still in danger Yubel continued "They created 2 Beings, that would be able to seal their power away. Then these two beings separated, so that they could not release the Entities once more." Neo's took over for Yubel "We believe that this means that these two monsters have been summoned together. If this is so the barrier between life and death will be at great risk, neither are these forces good or bad. Once these are destroyed, then nothing is considered good or evil thus our existence will be terminated." Yubel took over from Neo's and she made the last decisive news "Also if these three Entities are released onto the world they will begin their grand purpose, which is to reset the entire Universe therefore destroying this one." Jaden jumped up in surprise as he turned his hand into a first "But that's not fair." Soon Jaden was surprised as Neo's was in pain, he fell to his knees he cried out his name but soon he disappeared along with Yubel. "Jaden." Syrus came through the door as he called his name again, he came in the room along with Michael Port, Alexis, Chazz, Atticus, Hassleberry and finally Keira. "Sorry to say that Blair couldn't make it to the meeting, she's got her hair tangled in one of the doors." Alexis stated as Jessie came through the door as well. "So tell me Jaden, what's been going on. Have you managed to figure out what's been going on?" Jessie asked, Jaden closed his eyes as he closed the door "Yes I do."

As Jaden was explaining what he had been told from Yubel and Neo's, Adrian Geko was walking around the area he had been given a message on his PDA saying "I hear you wish to become king someday. However it seems you haven't been given a proper challenge, if you wish to face such a challenger then you are to come to on top of Duel Academy. You must come alone." _If there was ever a time for someone to duel me, I wonder why he chooses to duel now. I can barely see where I'm going._ He thought to himself as he was right next to Duel Academy, he looked on top to see a figure he rushed to go inside the building and he rushed to get to the top. He saw a duellist with Black hair, he was wearing a grey duel disk and he was smiling giving him a quick bow. "So here's the King of the world, I hope that your journey wasn't far." Adrian growled to the comment, he didn't like the way this mysterious duellist calling him king in a mocking matter. "Cut the chatter, who do you think you are?" The person chuckled at him as he activated his Duel Disk "The name's Drake. I'm what you call a Dark Duellist, but you can call me your Dark Knight." Adrian didn't care much about his title he thought it was a joke to be honest, this person seemed to be waiting for something and he noticed in a instant. "So shall we get this over with?" Adrian got his Duel Disk out and soon Drake gave out a gust of wind that blew Adrian to the edge of the Academy. "We'll play a little life or death Game my dear King. Once your life points get to zero you shall fall to your demise, but surely a king as yourself should be able to destroy me with ease."

With nothing said from Adrian the game between the two began "Duel!" Drake smiled to himself as he reached to his deck, the game was 4000 Life points each. "I'll go first your Majesty." He drew his card smiling to himself "I activate the spell card Decimation. This is how it works first I remove any number of monsters from my hand out of play. Then I can draw cards equal to that number." Adrian observed as Drake removed 3 Gravekeeper's Guard from play, then he drew three cards. "Now I'll activate the Spell card Probation, this means that I can say 1 card name that exists and should we happen to have that card, it cannot be used while this card is in play." Adrian cringed he sweated as that could mean whatever card Drake calls he cannot use it. "And I'll call Exodius, the Ultimate Forbidden God!" Adrian gasped when Drake called that name, then he looked at his hand _As long as I have two pieces of Exodia in my hand, I just have to wait a little bit more._ "Next I play 2 cards face down and I'll set a monster. That'll do."

"If your think those cards will scare me, you should think again. It's my move now." Adrian drew his card, it was Exodius which was useless to him at his point. _I'll have to improve, if I want to gain a upperhand._ "I'll summon my Air circulator in defence mode." A Machine blowing wind appears on Adrian's side of the field, a tornado circled around him (Def/ 600) "Here's it's effect once I summon it to the field, I can return two cards from my hand to my deck and shuffle, then I draw two new cards." While the wind blew around him he returned both the Ultimate Ritual spell for Exodius but Also Exodius itself, he then drew two new cards. "I set 1 card face down and end my turn." Drake chuckled as he drew his card "So the king lives up to his reputation, whenever he has anything he doesn't need he'll dispose of them. Sadly I'm afraid my dear king doesn't know what kind of power he's using." No response from Adrian which was typical of him, he didn't answer to anything much at all Drake didn't mind much "So my King won't answer to a question, as you wish my ledge."

"My Draw." Drake drew his card it was a card that was important to his strategy "It's time for me to activate my spell card, Foolish Burial. This is how it works." He fans out his deck like a poker game he reaches for a monster and discards it. "I choose 1 monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard." Adrian was confused as he asked "Why would you do a stupid move like that?" But Drake didn't answer as he continued his move. "Next I flip up my face down monster, Morphing Jar." A jar came to Drakes field, it only had 1 eye and had a grey stone around its body (Atk/ 700 Def/ 600). "When my Jar is flipped summoned we must discard our entire hand and draw five cards each." Adrian knew he had no choice but to discard his two Exodia hands and the right leg of Exodia, along with Lucky Cloud. He drew his five new cards, but he didn't notice the cards that Drake discarded and he drew his five cards. "Next I'll discard Thunder Dragon from my hand, so I can bring 2 more from my deck to my hand." Drake did so and he smiled at what he had now he was 1 step away from getting his card, which would end this game fast. "Now I'll activate Card Destruction, I hope I'm not destroying your will my lord." Adrian didn't answer but discarded his hand, he had Exodius but none of the Exodia pieces the others were mostly Cloud support cards, he drew 5 new cards and Drake drew 6 _It's here._ Drake thought to himself as he smiled to himself "Next I summon my Necro Mind in attack mode." A zombie type monster came to the field it barely had any skin on its body and bone was almost seen on its body (Atk/ 0 Def/ 0) "Now Morphing jar destroy his Air Circulator right now." The Jar slammed towards Air circulator destroying it quickly, but Adrian didn't mind as he replied "Whenever you destroy Air circulator I can draw 1 card from my deck, also thanks to you I can activate my trap. Back up soldier returning 3 monsters to my hand, I choose the three Exodia pieces you discarded." He drew his card, then returned the two hands and leg back to his hand he was only 1 piece away from finishing it. Drake didn't seem to care "It doesn't matter how close you are to obtaining Exodia, because soon I'll unleash a power so destructive it won't matter what you use. I'll set 1 card face down and that'll end my turn."

Adrian had no idea what Drake was planning as he was confident in a few turns this duel was going to end. _My king, you have no idea what you've brought yourself into as I've got four of the Exodia pieces in my graveyard. Soon You'll be facing a force that'll make Exodia look like a weakling._

To be continued

Today's "Card of the Episode" is…

Morphing Jar  
Level 2  
Earth  
Rock/ Effect  
Flip: Both Players discard their entire hand to the graveyard. Then both players draw 5 cards.  
Atk/ 700 Def/ 600


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: When Kingdoms fall**

Furious about losing his duel with Gareth, Vincent has been on a duelling spree to settle his anger after 5 duel's it still doesn't satisfy him, right now he was on his sixth Duel and he was duelling an Obelisk blue. "I'll go first you worm!" Vincent drew his card he looked at his six cards and smiled sinisterly "First I activate the spell Card of Safe return. Each time I happen to resurrect a monster from my graveyard I can draw one card." His opponent smiled "What a weak and useless card! You should have torn that up, there's no way that will beat me." Vincent ignored him and continued his turn. "I set one card face down, so show me what you can do. If you happen to have, weak cards that is." The blue student began his turn drawing his card he was running a beat down deck he knows that Vincent had lost to two duellists already, he was about to be the third. "I summon my Elite Goblin Attack Force in attack mode." 4 Goblins appeared on the field with swords, they had old English Victorian armour around their body (Atk/ 2200 Def/ 1500) "Go show him what we can do, attack him directly." As the goblins about to charge towards Vincent, he smiled "I activate my trap card, Penalty Gold. This card forces me to discard two cards from my hand to the graveyard." He discards both Goldd, Wu-lord of Dark world and Sillva, warlord of Dark world to the graveyard, as he does the goblins head straight towards him and his opponent laughs. "Fool, you just sent two of your best cards to the grave." Vincent smiled as he glared at his opponent "How naive of you to forget of their effects. If they are discarded from my hand, they are revived immediately!" Vincent's graveyard glows both sliver and Gold, the two monster appear right beside him (Atk/ 2300 Def/ 1400), his opponent was horrified to see two strong monsters on the field in such a short amount of time. "Even still, a replay occurs so I'm safe." Vincent chucked as he drew two new cards "But for how long, I can draw two new cards from my deck. Thanks to the effect of Card of safe return." His opponent sweated as he looked at his hand "I play one card face down and end my turn."

Vincent drew his card _This newbie doesn't even know how to play the game, I'll just finish this quickly._ "I activate the spell card Dark World Lightning, first I get to destroy any face down card on the field." A thunderbolt hit the opponent's face down card destroying it making his opponent nervous, the face down card was Mirror Force the best chance for him in making a comeback. "I'm not done, I have to discard 1 card from my hand after the destruction of your card." He quickly discards Beiige, Vanguard of Dark world, Vincent continues "But he has the same effect, so he can come to the field right now." Beiige stand right next to Goldd (Atk/ 1600 Def/ 1300) Vincent draws one card from his deck "Also I can replace him because he came to my field in advance." He looks at his new drew card showing it. "Looks like Today isn't your lucky day. I activate Dark World Dealings it allows us to both draw a card, than discard any card from our hand." They both draw a card and quickly discard a card Vincent smiled "But look and behold, I discarded Kanhki, Guerilla of Dark world. Once discarded any monster I select is gone, so your soldiers are out of the picture." His opponent was horrified now he had nothing left, no cards to defend him. "Just 1 last summon, since Beiige was special summoned I can still summon a monster. So come to me, Zure, Knight of Dark world." With its sword ready another fiend came to the field with its cloak blowing in the air.(Atk/ 1800 Def/ 1500) "End this! Four way attack!!" The Obelisk Blue student screamed as the four monsters jumped towards him with their weapons, it appears that he needs more training to do as he has just lost.

Still duelling the Dark Duellist Drake, Adrian is feeling confident he has four pieces of Exodia in his hand, all he needs is the last piece and he can win the duel. Both players life points still haven't been touched yet, but that doesn't matter to Adrian his objective is to get the last piece before it's too late. "It's my turn." Adrian drew his card, Drake blinked as he knew he couldn't let him get the last card "And this is my trap, Drop off. The card you drew during your draw phase is sent to the graveyard." Adrian growled, he discarded Deep Diver the one card that could have made get the final Exodia piece next turn. "Are you done worshipping your king now?" Drake ignored him, he smiled after a brief pause "I'm through with role play now. I'm so close to exterminating you, all I need is one card in the graveyard and that's it." Adrian said nothing, only giving a slight grunt he looks at his hand he has about 9 cards, he knows he can only keep six in his hand _Doesn't really matter if you only need 1 card in your graveyard, I only need 1 card in my hand. Then we'll see who has the last laugh._ "I summon Emissary of the afterlife in attack mode." A big reaper came to the field it was holding a large scythe Drake wasn't afraid of it at all (Atk/ 1600 Def/ 600) "In case you haven't noticed it's the strongest monster on the field, now attack his Necro Mind with slash of doom." Drake flinched as the monster came towards him and slashed his monster apart lowering him down to 2400. "Ha, that's what you get for summoning a monster on the field with zero attack points." But drake chuckled and then laughed as he gave a sinister grin "You've done exactly what I wanted you to do. Necro Mind's effect activates, first I select spellcaster types and here's the bad part. If we have any spellcaster's in our deck's, field or hand with equal or less attack points to the battle damage I received they are sent to the graveyard." Drake takes out his deck, discarding his final Exodia piece along with Gravekeeper's Cannonholder, 2 Gravekeeper's Spy and Gravekeeper's Assailant to the graveyard. Adrian sighs having no choice but to discard all the Exodia pieces in his hand and the final Exodia piece to the graveyard, both shuffle their deck's and place them back in the duel disks. "Think of it this way, you now know where they are In your graveyard. Where you can't use them!" "Not quite." Drake was gobsmacked to see Adrian's comment, he looked so smug it angered Drake to see him so calm. "I activate Pot of Avarice, I select 5 monsters in my graveyard and place them back into my deck. I shuffle and draw 2 cards." Drake noticed that all 5 exodia pieces were placed back into his deck, he sweated realising Adrian's determination. _What is this? Can't he accept the fact that attempting to use Exodia is futile? What drives him to such madness?_ Adrian drew his two new cards, but he didn't get anything he could use. "I place two cards face down, it's your move."

Drake drew his card without further question or hesitation he grunted as he saw what he had drawn, "I activate the spell card End of life. It allows me to remove any monster on my side of the field from play so that you must discard a monster from your hand, next time you attack me." Morphing jar glew and disappeared, it confused Adrian as he didn't understand why Drake would remove a monster so fast but he didn't think about it. "Next I activate Contract of Exodia." Adrian's hair stood up in horror, he's heard of that card everyone has. He remembered the tale that Seto Kaiba had told everyone when he lost to Exodia by Yugi Moto, but he defeated the almost invincible Exodia Necross when he duelled his father. "Yes, you know this card don't you? I can activate it once each piece of Exodia is in my graveyard, it allows me to bring out Exodia Necross!" One by one the five pieces of Exodia fly into the air, from gold they turned into sliver they joined together in order to create Exodia Necross the wind blew Adrian, he was angry to see it on the field (Atk/ 1800 Def/ 0) "Exodia Necross cannot be destroyed by battle as long as all pieces of Exodia are in my graveyard. Plus it cannot get destroyed by the effects of monsters, spells or trap cards." Adrian said nothing but just gave a smile thinking to himself _So he's almost like Exodus, it's a shame it doesn't have the winning effect._ Adrian clapped his hands together with his eyes closed, it surprised Drake to see him so calm and professional "Congratulations on summoning Exodia Necross, not many people have that card in their deck." He opened his eyes giving him a smile "Why don't you show me what it can do?" "Gladly" Drake replied pointing his finger at his monster "Exodia Necross, destroy his monster with Dark Fist!" And so Exodia Necross ran towards Emissary of Darkness destroying it with it's fist, Adrian took the damage well and smiled as his life points went down to 3800 "I activate my monsters effect, once destroyed in battle we can add a monster level 3 monster to our hand." Adrian looked through his deck and took a card shuffling his deck, but Drake did nothing as he didn't have a monster to add. "Next I activate my trap, The one who refuses to fall! This allows me to special summon Emissary of Darkness with half of its attack points." (Atk/ 800 Def/ 600) Adrian continued as his monster came back to the field in attack mode. "And Exodia Necross gets to attack again." Drake smiled as he ordered Exodia Necross to attack again lowering Adrian's life points to 2800 and repeating it's effect adding a card to his hand. _What is this, does he wish to lose this duel so soon?_ He thought to himself trying to understand what Adrian is doing "I end my turn."

Adrian draws his card grinning to himself "I set 1 monster face down and end my turn." _Is that all? He just sets a monster and hopes for the best?_ Drake draws his card smiling "If that's how you want to play it. I activate the equip spell card Dark Crisis, each time Exodia Necross destroys a monster you lose 300 points of damage. But I almost forget, Necross gains 500 attack points each time it comes to my turn. Battle, attack his monster with Dark Fist!" Necross gains an dark aura around it's body as it comes to 2200 attack, it charges for Adrian's monster destroying it he grunts as his life points go down to 2500. "You destroyed Sangan, now I can add a monster to my hand that has less than 1500 attack." He shows Drake the card which makes him cringe, as it's Exodia the forbidden one. _Exodia, he's trying to complete it's body once again that's what he's been gathering again._ "I end my turn."

On the outskirts of the battle Alex is observing the duel between the two, he's been impressed with Adrian who continues to determine in winning the duel with Exodia. "This duel is taking a little too long to end, I would have thought Drake would have finished the duel sooner rather than later." Vincent comes up from behind and Alex turns over to face him "Have you blown off your steam yet?" No answer just a grunt, Alex didn't bother asking anything else he just turned his attention back to the duel thinking to himself _Fine then, if that's how he wants to act then so be it. So as long as he doesn't try anything funny. Drake I want this duel finished now! _

Taking a walk around the Academy Aster notices, the duel right on top of the school were Drake and Adrian are duelling he looks in shock seeing that Exodia Necross is on the field _Exodia Necross, this is defiantly the work of Alex but why is he resorting to such lengths is it because he doesn't have a choice or something._ Aster watched as Adrian reached for his card "My turn, Draw!" He smiles as he looks as his new drawn card he points straight at Exodia Necross, but drake is so smug right now he isn't afraid of Adrian at all. "I'm about to end this duel once and for all!" drake steps back in surprise but isn't convinced about his threat at all "What?! Can you really destroy the unstoppable Exodia Necross?! I highly doubt it." Adrian shows Drake his drawn monster a level 8 monster that has an appearance of a king "I summon my Cloud King to the field." "But how, you have no monsters on the field to tribute in order to summon him?" Adrian smiled as he replied "I don't have to tribute monsters all I have to do is remove cloudian monsters from my graveyard that equal to his level. So I remove my Cloudian-Eye of the Typhoon from play in order to summon it to the field." His graveyard smiled blue and from the background Cloudian-Eye of the Typhoon created a storm so fierce it blew Drake so hard he found himself almost slipping, until a King arrived to the field holding a storm with a cloud crown on its forehead (Atk/ 1000 Def/ 1000) but Drake wasn't afraid once he saw it's attack points. "That's the monster that's going to bring me down? It can't even match up to Exodia Necross' attack points." "Not yet he can't." Drake was silenced as Adrian's hand glowed as Adiran discarded 4 of his Exodia pieces from his hand to the graveyard. "I activate Cloud King's effect. Once summoned to the field I can discard as many monsters to the graveyard, to increase it's attack by 1000 for each card discarded." Drake was horrified as Cloud King's attack rose to 5000 he looked through his hand hoping that he had a card to counter, but unfortunately he didn't have a card to counter. "Battle, Cloud King attack his Exodia Necross now!" As Cloud King stormed over to Exodia Necross, Drake noticed that it's attack points lowered down back to 1800 he looked at Adrian in confusion "What is going on?" "When Cloud King attacks, not only are monster effects negated but the attacked monster is lowered back to it's original attack points." The King sliced Exodia Necross in half, Drake fell to his knees as his life points went down to zero he had lost the duel.

"No, I lost? But I can't lose now, I can't be the first to go..." He looked at his hands noticing that they were disappearing it caught Adrian by surprise as he asked quickly "What is happening?" "Why do you think we're duelling?" Drake replied in despair as his hands disappeared into the darkness "We aren't duelling for nothing you know. We're given a limit of how long we can last in this world, the Dark Lord's command that we're offered as a tribute to them. But should we win our duels than we can get off scot free, but the other duellist is tributed instead." He got to his feet even though he was almost gone from sight, Adrian knew he could do nothing to prevent this from happening he isn't in the correct universe to do that anymore Drake chuckled. "It seems like you are a king after all. Because when someone gets in your way, you destroy them." With that said Drake disappeared and his duel disk slammed down to the ground, Adrian said nothing back instead he moved away heading back to his room that duel had taken a bit of energy from him. Destiny hero Doom Lord jumped on top to collect the Duel disk that once belonged to Drake, he took it to Aster who immediately looked at his deck _So that's what Alex is doing, he's forcing us to either become a tribute or to become a survivor but isn't that a bit extreme for something like that?_ He scratched his head placing the deck into his pocket, he turned to face his expensive boat and he headed towards it as he had some research to carry out on both the deck and Duel Disk before anyone else got hurt. Alex and Vincent came out of the shadows and they were more than disappointed "I designed the deck myself and he uses it wrong. That fool he shouldn't have played around with Adrian." "Let me duel with him I'll destroy him right now!!" But Alex put his hand across preventing Vincent from going anywhere as he had become angry, but kept a calm voice "So you wish to become a tribute as well? Vincent the plan isn't for us to become tributes. Besides, everything is coming together as planned it doesn't matter who wins or loses." He put his hand down giving a sinister smile and chuckling to himself "Because whoever wins we win!" from the sky the form of the 3 legendary Entities that Jaden was told about appeared in the form of shadows, the sky blackened with a glow of satisfaction of the tribute.

The next day Jaden came out of Slifer Red as his alarm was set for 10 Am, he had refused to go to school as he was thinking about what Yubel had said about becoming a man. He opened his door and looked at the sky only to see it had not cleared he cried out "Oh come on!! What gives?!" Yubel appeared behind him, he turned to see her pointing to the sky "It has begun my love, the race to the 3 Entities. Jaden, we must prevent these things from being summoned at whatever cost, otherwise like I said once before the Universe will reset from the beginning." Jaden felt the ground shake, an Earthquake had appeared and from the top of the mountain the volcano erupted. Obelisk blue were forced to evacuate as a blizzard had mysteriously occurred only in that area. Jaden become enraged as it seemed like Duel Academy was being attacked yet again, but this time it was for keeps and it felt like the entire world was in his hands, he didn't know what exactly to feel despair, anger, courage or determination it was a feeling he wasn't familiar with. But he knew he had to be ready unaware that he himself might even cause the Entities from being released.

To be continued.

Yubel: What Now? Who's bright Idea was it to stop now?  
Omega 2: Erm, it wasn't me... Whistles Just ask Honest.  
Honest: Why is it everyone mentions me?

Today's cards of the week is...

Cloud King  
Level 8  
Wind  
Warrior/ Effect  
This card can only be summoned by removing monsters with "Cloudian" in its name from play that equals to this monster's level. Once this card is summoned discard any amount of monster cards from your hand to the graveyard, to increase this cards attack by 1000 for each card discarded. During the battle phase, your opponent cannot activate the effect of their monsters and the attack of their monsters must be the original attack.  
Atk/ 1000 Def/ 1000

Exodia Necross  
Level 4  
Dark  
Spellcaster/ Effect  
This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Contract with Exodia". This card is not destroyed as a result of battle at any time or by the effects of Spell or Trap Cards. During each of your Standby Phases, increase the ATK of this card by 500 points. This card is destroyed when you do not have all 5 of these cards in your Graveyard: "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One".  
Atk/ 1800 Def/ 0


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: An Evening with Mr Shiver Part 1**

With the strange weather conditions appearing in Duel Academy, Jaden fears that everything is just going to get worse he notices the blizzard around the Obelisk Blue Dorm, he was tempted to run there to try and help his friends who are in that dorm. _Chazz, Atticus and Syrus I can't just leave them there, I got to move over there and hope I can be of any help._ But then he noticed the volcano going crazy, it was obvious which one was the biggest threat a Blizzard can't exactly destroy buildings but if that volcano erupts it could wipe out every single dorm and building on the entire island, Jaden had to make a choice help his friends or prevent lava from spilling everywhere. _I hate these awkward choices..._ he looks at the volcano again, he sighs as he's only left with one choice _Sorry guys, I can't help you on this one, I have to stop Duel Academy from becoming a huge marshmallow. _Jaden runs for it heading for the mountains, he doesn't know what sort of thing awaits him up there but he has to expect the unexpected.

Inside the Obelisk Blue dorm, the situation is a lot worse than Jaden actually could have imagined, Ice has managed to break into the walls and ceiling due to the intense weather conditions. A few duellists are lucky to avoid being a kebab as icicles fall from the ceiling, Aster Phoenix was right inside the Obelisk dorm summoning his Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer "Go, Phoenix Enforcer show that ice and sleet what you can do!" It charges up fire from its hands rather than using its other attack it throws them on to the Ice and snow that might be blocking any exits or trapping any students, but even still Phoenix Enforcer could only do so much hard work. Aster hasn't come across, Chazz, Atticus or Syrus yet he's been looking around for them because no one knows where they are and unless Aster knows what's become of them he refuses to accept the fact they have been lost. "How did this weather get here in the first place?" He asked one of the students, but he was shivering and it was hard for Aster to understand what he was actually saying "I-it c-came f-from the v-vents a-at-t first then it just started to spread around the outside. W-we t-tried to seal up the dr-drafts b-but they only got worse." Aster accepted this knowledge understanding what this meant, he looked at one of the vents and to no surprise it was blocked by snow and ice and there was no chance he was going to ask Phoenix Enforcer to do anything about it there's no telling if some stupid idiot was trying to dig their way through the vents. "Looks like I'll have to continue on foot, come on Phoenix Enforcer let's press on." Phoenix Enforcer followed Aster as he tried to open the next door, only problem it's been frozen over on the other side which meant he could either continue struggling or find another way around. _If it's bad enough seeing the affects of blizzards outside it's more of a pain when they manage to get inside the building._ "Looks like we might have to go around." He said after deciding to give up on trying to open the doors.

Right in the middle of the frozen dorm is Chazz, Atticus and Syrus are shivering unable to move any further they found some heavy coats, putting them on to prevent themselves from freezing to death. "Argh I'm getting tired of freezing to death here!" Chazz said aggressively he attempted to kick the door but Syrus yelled out "Don't kick that door! If you do that the whole room might collapse!" after placing his foot up, Chazz fell over after hesitating he slipped on the ice and some icicles on top fell down on his hair they just missed his forehead he struggled "Syrus will you give me a hand over here?" Syrus sighed he went over and tugged out the icicles he was lucky to be wearing gloves at the time, the room was so cold that even after pulling the icicle out it stuck on his glove, using the wall to smash it off his hand he wasn't keen having to have to do that again, Atticus attempted to pull the door yet again but still he didn't get a result it was frozen over. "If only we had a blowtorch we might be able to get of here without causing any problems." A strange breeze hit the three in the room, they tried to shield their eyes in case any hail stones or frost managed to hurt them. Syrus felt like his feet where going to go numb at anytime, he thought to himself _Why is it that I have to suffer?_

Further below the Obelisk dorm was a man he was wearing a blue suit, light blue shoes and T Shirt, it seemed as the cold didn't even bother him at all, he was in the basement which was entirely encrusted in ice, it was so beautiful to see such a thing something this man seemed to love. He was wearing a badge with the Soviet Russia flag on it, it was next to his neck on the blue suit. He was on his mobile phone to someone "Da doing this job should be easy, who cares about some small children eh? After all, I am Russian we're the most powerfulest force in the universe!" The contactor sighed "Listen I just want you to get your job done, Shiver I don't care about how Russia is so cold and how you developed an immunity to cold. Jaden isn't the only one who needs to be tested, these entities aren't exactly going to say how about we go for Jaden first, they're more confusing... Just pick an opponent, I just hope that the tactic's I've heard about you are worth it." He hung up Shiver took out his deck and shuffled it over and over "Oh sweet Mother Russia I shall prove myself to you. I'll start by crushing the weakest of them, then I'll go for the others. It's just like playing chess." He took out his Duel Disk from his bag, it was a normal Duel Academy one except it was dyed blue for his own purposes, he placed his deck inside and strapped the Duel Disk to his arm. "Now who shall be my victim?" He took out his PDA looking at the students from Obelisk blue he was observing who was the best of the best to the low rank he found two potential duellists, he laughed as he did there was roar of something that sounded just like a bear. "So it seems my luck of finding a decent opponent has come. What are you waiting for foolish children? Do you fear Mother Russia, because Russia fears No one!"

Aster was now outside of the building, he was concerned still no sigh of Chazz, Atticus or Syrus he knew something has happened to them, he can just feel it. _This ice doesn't look natural I think it's got to be caused by something, perhaps one of those Dark Duellists maybe even Alex's doing. But I can't assume everything is his fault, though I know he's lose himself he has to have some kind of limit. No defiantly not his type of work._ A voice came out of nowhere calling him "Aster!" He turned to see it was Dr Crowler he himself was worried what was going on, after seeing what happened in the other universe with Yubel he became a changed teacher maybe even for the better, no one was really sure anymore. "Are all the students out of the dorm?" Aster turned to the entrance and shook his head with his arms crossed as he seemed to be slightly annoyed with himself unable to find either of the three missing. "Not quite, most of them are out but Jaden's friends are still inside that place. That ice is harder than usual not even my best destiny hero's are able to crack it!" Crowler pulled his hair trying not to panic "There has to be a way in order to get through that ice, have you tried using fire? A blow torch, perhaps even using a Hammer?" Aster chuckled "Don't be ridiculous a Hammer can't smash through Ice, that ice has got to be at least a few meters thick by now, the only thing we can do is hope for the best." That's when Crowler got an idea he activated his duel disk and drew a card "If you aren't able to smash it, then perhaps this can I summon the Ancient Gear Golem!" Just like that it appeared out of nowhere the sun was shining on it's old metal frame, Crowler smiled as he ordered "Go Ancient gear Golem Mechanised Melee!" As it used it's fist in order to try and break the ice a roar came out of nowhere, Aster backed away and Crowler became shocked. On top of the Dorm a Polar Bear with thick metal armour around its belly came out of a mist, it roared at Ancient Gear Golem. Aster now understood what was going on as he observed the Polar Bear getting Gear's attention "This ice is being protected by some sort of monster!" Just like in a duel Ancient Gear Golem was about to attack the Polar Bear, but it retaliated breathing out a thick ice breath which turned Ancient gear Golem into an Ice Statue before shortly breaking into pieces. Crowler cried out in freight "My Ancient Gear Golem!" Aster was about to make his move, but the Polar Bear already made a move of its own breathing more of its frozen breath at the entrance of the dorm, the breath made ice appear pertinently blocking anyone from getting in or getting out. "Argh that Bear doesn't know who he's messing with!" As the bear growled at everyone below, it disappeared into a mist that covered its body.

The temperature inside the dorm was now minus 2 degrees and Chazz frankly was getting more angry and frustrated waiting for help than anyone else. "This is taking far too long we need to do something ourselves!" He punched the wall to show his frustration, Syrus and Chazz were the only active ones now Atticus had become so cold he no longer had the energy to talk anymore "Cool off Chazz! If you keep shouting hot air you'll melt the ice!" This only made Chazz even more mad "Like your breath isn't helping us even better!" Then suddenly a cracking noise was made, Syrus and Chazz were horrified to notice that the floor they were standing on was now falling apart, there was nowhere to run it didn't matter it was breaking both sides. "Now see what you've done." Chazz felt so insulted he just resisted the urge to punch Syrus "Maybe it'll stop, just before it reaches us." Luck wasn't on their side, the entire floor broke below them both Syrus and Chazz screamed as they fell down into the darkness but soon they crashed on a thick piece of ice. Chazz moaned as he picked himself up "My back, ugh this is why I don't like ice that much." Syrus picked himself up only to see Shiver right in front of his sight he shivered noticing that the temperature here was far worse than what it was up in the room they had before it broke. "Who are you?" Chazz turned over to see Shiver who was smiling at them "Welcome to the Ice Cavern gentleman! I am your host Mr. A. Shiver. But you can call me Shiver!" "No one cares about some goofy name." Chazz replied but this didn't affect Shiver at all he grinned just noticing that this two opponents looked very strong. _Ah Syrus Truesdale, the younger brother of Zane Truesdale he might be a suitable first duellist. Then again there is Chazz Princeston. Da two suitable duellists, but the other the one who has seemed to slip into slumber he isn't of worth my time._ "So you three wish a way out of the frost? Too bad, I've sealed this dorm off the only way out of here would be to duel me." He raised his Duel Disk and activated it he smiled while chuckling sinisterly "So who will be the first to be defeated, by the hand of Mother Russia?" Chazz didn't seem confident, his back was too sore he knew it would drag him down he looked at Syrus wondering if Syrus would say he'll duel, but he was in thought. _This is it. My one chance to show Chazz that I'm not a weakling as he and everyone might think, I know this guy is a serious Russian Fan but the badge is a bit much._ "Alright Shiver, I'll be your opponent!" Syrus cried out he continued as Shiver turned his head over to him "If getting through you is the only way out of this place, well you best be ready for a locomotive you'll never forget." Syrus took out his Duel Disk placing his deck inside and activated it, Shiver smiled without saying a word but Chazz seemed worried _Syrus, better know what he's doing the last thing we need is the temperature to decrease even more._ "So Syrus Truesdale, you challenge Mother Russia? It's a foolish mistake, now you'll witness Russia's power, one that cannot be equalled." Syrus looked determined he wasn't about to be intimidated by Shiver so soon into the Duel, he was in this to prove to Chazz that he is just about as good as him but however he knew that Shiver must have something up his sleeve.

"Duel!" The Duel began both players with 4000 life points both Syrus and Shiver drew their starting hand. "In the name of Russia I go first." Shiver drew his card then getting his field slot open "I activate the field Spell Arctic Wasteland!" Syrus prepared himself for the change in the arena but he was confused there was no change at all. "Is your card broke or something because I don't see a change at all?" "No, don't you understand at all? The field spell is the result of ice forming around the dorm!" Shiver replied, Syrus was starting to get annoyed he showed great anger to Shiver but he didn't seem to notice. "Next I summon Mother Grizzly in attack mode." A blue bear appeared on the field, it groaned looking straight at Syrus (Atk/ 1400 Def/ 1000) "Next I place 2 cards face down, that ends my turn."

Syrus reached for his deck "It's my move now." He drew his card he smiled since it was Steamroid, he planned out his next move in his head _Right if I use Steamroid I could easily destroy his bear but I don't know what that field spell does, I guess I'll have to risk it._ "Right I summon Steamroid in attack mode." A train appeared on the field, Syrus was relieved to find out nothing happened to his monster. (Atk/ 1800 Def/ 1800) "And Get this, when he attacks his attack points rise by 500. So Steamroid run over his bear now!" As Steamroid charged towards Mother grizzly shiver was taken aback once it's attack points became 2300, it was a successful blow against it leaving Shiver with 3100 life points. "Impressive move, such a shame I activate my trap Frozen Stance! This card can be activated only if I have Arctic Wasteland on the field, when a water type monster is destroyed in battle, the monster that destroyed it loses 800 attack points." Syrus was shocked this mean that Steamroid would only have 1000 attack points now, Steamroid was becoming engulfed in ice freezing it. "Then I activate the effect of Arctic Wasteland and Mother grizzly. Arctic Wasteland inflicts 300 points of damage to you when an water attribute monster is destroyed by my opponent. Mother Grizzly allows me to special summon a water monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck." "300 points of damage?" Syrus cried out, when suddenly the ice engulfed his feet he screamed in pain as he was beginning to freeze up, leaving him with 3700 life points. "I call upon my Polar Bear lvl 3 to the field." A normal Polar bear came to the field it had some aggression faced at Steamroid (Atk/ 1100 Def/ 100) Syrus bit his lip. _Oh great, Steamroid loses 500 attack points when it is being attacked I got to protect myself somehow. _"I place 2 cards face down and end..." But Syrus was interrupted by Shiver "I activate Mystical Space typhoon to destroy your middle card. You cannot fool me that easy." Syrus was horrified his Magic Cylinder was destroyed as soon as he ended his turn, he sweated realising this was only going to get worse.

"Da it's my turn now." Shiver drew his card and pointed at his Polar Bear lvl 3 immediately "I activate my Polar Bear lvl 3's effect, when it's my standby phase I can send it to the graveyard in order to special summon Polar Bear level 5 from my deck." Chazz noticed something as soon as Syrus cried out "That means..." "It's just like my Armed Dragon." Chazz said taking over from Syrus, the Polar bear vanished in a mist and soon reappeared even bigger but now standing on its two legs (Atk/ 2200 Def/ 1900) "That's not all..." Shiver called out with a grin on his face "When Polar Bear level 3 is sent to the graveyard by its own accord, I get to draw 2 cards." Shiver quickly drew his two cards he smiled, his combo was almost complete "Battle! Polar Bear level 5 Attack Steamroid! Ice Claws!" The Giant Polar Bear rushed over to Steamroid, because of Steamroid's effect it now had 500 attack. "I activate my trap card Supercharge, this allows me to draw 2 new cards also." Syrus drew his two cards but the Polar bear tore his train apart. Syrus yelled in pain has the cold breeze sent his life points down to 2000. As he struggled only becoming more colder Shiver then called out "I activate Polar Bear level 5's effect, when he does battle damage you must randomly discard 1 card from your hand." Syrus didn't like it but he had no choice, he faced his cards face down and shuffled he selected 1 card, it was Gyroid thus sending it to the graveyard. "I think I'll play 2 cards face down and end my turn."

It was now over to Syrus he drew he next card "Draw! I set 1 monster face down, then I set 2 cards face down and end my turn." _There's not much I can do, not against that thing I need to bind my time before I do anything. There has to be something I can use against it. _Shiver chuckled as he drew his next card "Draw!" After adding his card to his hand he then told Syrus "You should have attempted to destroy it, because if Polar Bear level 5 destroys a monster and survives until my next standby phase..." Syrus stepped back in terror "You can't mean..." to answer his question Polar Bear level 5 disappeared in a mist than another Polar bear took its place same size but with Medium armour around its belly. (Atk/ 2800 Def/ 2000) "Say hello to Polar Bear level 7, I hope you enjoy seeing it because it's about to tear your monster apart. Attack his monster now with Armoured Ice Claws!" But Syrus had other plans "I activate my face down card Enemy Controller so your Bear goes into defence mode." As Polar bear went into defence mode and crossed it's arms together Syrus felt some success however "I activate my continuous Trap card Final Attack orders!" Just like that Polar bear level 7 now switched back into attack mode, Syrus now had a problem. "Not Final attack orders that means face up monsters can't be in defence mode." Shiver nodded "Da, it's true so meaning when Polar Bear level 7 attacks your monster it has to go in attack mode." Syrus didn't have another plan up his sleeve his set monster is Drillroid, he was hoping to destroy Polar Bear next turn. Chazz only thought to himself _If Syrus can't overcome this then I'm going to have to step in, it figures I left our fate in a loser. _Syrus sweats realising the next turn is with him and if he doesn't draw something, his duel is over.

To be continued

Today's card to the day is...

Polar Bear lvl 5

Level 5

Water

Aqua/ Effect

When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, your opponent randomly discards 1 card from his/her hard. During your next Standby Phase if this monster destroyed a monster in battle, send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Polar Bear LV7" from your hand or Deck, then shuffle your deck.

Atk/ 2200 Def/ 1900


End file.
